Donna Pinciotti's Diary
by ForeverSmiles
Summary: Every episode from Donna's POV. AKA: Donna Pinciotti's diary!
1. Pilot

Dear Diary,

Today has been so crazy. First of all, the Forman's had this party and Hyde convinced Eric to go up and try to steal some beers from the party (which he did). It was so cool of him. Speaking of the party, my parents were there, and I'm _so_ embarrassed. My mom convinced my dad to get a perm and it's like I have to warn everyone about it before they get sucked into it like a vacuum cleaner. It SUCKS.

Okay, back to Eric. Today in the basement, Kelso let it slip that I told him that I liked Eric...what a tool! I can't believe he did that. It was _so_ embarrassing. But I guess I can't really be surprised. After all, it was Kelso.

Well, there are a lot of things that I have to fill you in on, Diary. Like how Eric's parents gave him the Vista Cruiser. Yeah! Isn't that cool? He went behind Red's back and drove us all to the Todd Rundgrednt (sp?) concert, which explains the biggest part of my day, but we'll get to that later.

Oh yeah, and Kelso has this new girlfriend-Jackie Burkhart. They've been going out for a while, I think. But she's a sophomore and a _cheerleader, _and she's a total conceited bitch. You can hardly even call us friends, but I guess she isn't that bad. Besides you, she's the only person I can talk to about boys, Eric preferably. And I almost forgot. There's this new foreign exchange student, Fez, who hangs out with us now. He's kinda weird...but I guess we all are, so he'll fit in here just fine.

Which leads to the _highlight _of my evening. After we got back from the concert, Eric and I were laying out on his car, looking at the stars, and then I _kissed him. _I know, I was surprised, too. I can't believe I did that. It was more of a heat-of-the-moment thing. I can't explain it. But he didn't seem to hate it, which was good. I hardly got any sleep that night; my stomach just kept doing somersaults.

I just can't make up my mind about him, Diary. I like him _a lot, _ever since we were kids, but does he feel the same way? I hope so, but...I just don't know! Ugh...well, I have to go now, Diary, bedtime. I'll fill you in tomorrow.

~DONNA~


	2. Eric's Birthday

Dear Diary,

Eric's birthday is tomorrow and I don't know what to get him. Absolutely no idea. I mean, I kissed him and now just a T-shirt won't cut it! Should I be casual and give him something I would normally give him? Or should I do something romantic? But what if he thinks I'm going too fast?

UGHH!

This is soo confusing.

So, get this. _Jackie Burkhart _of all people figures out that I kissed Eric just by the way I was _looking at him_. Seriously, how the hell did she do that? Then she tells me that I should get him a scented candle. A scented candle? Come on. I've known Eric and he won't want a _scented candle _for his birthday. What guy would?

So I got Eric the scented candle for his birthday. Jackie told me to do it out on the porch, so I did. And I gave Eric this "sexy" look-or at least Jackie _said _it was supposed to look sexy-and he was totally freaked out. But at least he seemed to like the gift.

Then we were all alone out on the porch together, but then Kelso and Hyde and all of those other tools ruined it by spying on his! I mean, we could hear them. WE COULD SEE THEM! Ughh, what a mood-killer! But I guess this day wasn't a total bummer, right?

**~Donna**


	3. Streaking

Dear Diary,

Okay, so turns out, President Ford is coming to Point Place. Yeah! _Our _president is gonna come to _Point Place. _President Ford must not really be all that busy if he's coming to stupid Point Place. I mean, who would want to even live here, let alone visit? Not me. After I graduate, I'm gonna see the world. New York, Paris, you name it, I'll be there. I'm _not _gonna be stuck in this stupid town.

Hey, back to the point. So, my parents actually want me to wear this horrifying jumpsuit that symbolizes the American flag. I'm sorry, but I can't. I just can't. It's way too embarrassing! But then I was standing in the Forman's driveway and Mrs. Forman came out and I told her about, and she told me this really weird story about her dead grandmother. But it got me thinking. Yeah, my parents might embarrass me sometimes, but they love me and they raised me, and I guess I should be more appreciative.

I know that sounds corny, but it's true.

So, I actually _put on _the jumpsuit and went down to the rally. It wasn't that bad, to be honest. No one gave me a hard time (except Eric, but that comes later), and my parents were so proud of me. I started feeling a little bad about being embarrassed of them, but not so bad that I won't be embarrassed of them anymore.

And did I mention that Mr. Forman was gonna ask President Ford a question at the rally? Well, he did and he totally froze up! I never thought I would see Mr. Forman get nervous. But then Eric threw on the Nixon mask and ran out into the middle of the crowd, naked! He is _so_ cool! I can't believe that I think it was cool, considering he has done it a ton of times before. Do you remember when Eric used to run down the street, naked, yelling, "Wee-wee! Pee-pee!" Wow, I told you that a long time ago. Yeah, that was years ago, and in a different diary book.

Anyways, Eric completely got away with it! I guess no one wants to tackle a naked guy. I know I wouldn't. And after the rally, I had a lot of fun with Eric, teasing him about it. I told him I saw a bit, but not "The Bit" and he got so confused! Ha! How could he not know what that means?

**-Donna Pinciotti-**


	4. Battle of the Sexists

Dear Diary,

It's no big deal if I beat Eric at basketball, right? I mean, he _can't _care about something so stupid! Can he? Okay, so here's what happened. Eric and I were just playing a friendly game of basketball and I beat him. But so? I've beaten Eric tons of times before, just like he's beaten me tons of times! It's never mattered until now. I _still_ don't think it matters, but everyone else thinks otherwise.

Eric was acting all weird when I beat him, even Jackie called my house to yell at me and babble about West Side Story. My mom even agreed with her! How ridiculous is that? What about all those feminist classes she took? But maybe Jackie's right? I mean, lots of things change once you get older, maybe this is one of them?

Sometimes I just don't get boys. Eric is _such_ a tool! I tried to make him feel better about losing to a girl and threw the game, so he would feel good about beating me, right? But he called me out on it, and then _kicked me off his property!_

I know. Stupid, right?

But then I went over to the Forman's to shoot hoops in their driveway, waiting for Eric to come out. And he did, and we talked and we both apologized. He _finally_ admitted that it was stupid to care about a lousy game and then we just played for fun and we ended up wrestling on the ground. And there was this moment where we were on the ground and it was like, 'Whoaa...this is really happening.'

And it was just so sweet. I feel so like...giddy. I wish there was somebody I could tell. Hyde, Kelso, and Fez are _definitely _not an option. Maybe I should call Jackie...?

Umm...no. I think I'll just stick with you, Diary.

**~Donna~**


	5. Eric's Burger Job

Dear Diary,

First off, Eric is a tool. So he decides that he wants to get a job. And at Fatso Burger of all places! But that's not the worst of it. Mom and Dad were going out of town this weekend, so it was just gonna be me and Tina all weekend. I really wanted Eric to come over, so we coud hang, just the two of us, but he totally missed all of the signals that I was giving off! And to make it even worse, _everyone _else knew that I was dropping signals except Eric. Jackie, Hyde, everyone. Well, except Kelso. Who wanted me to throw a party.

Which brings me to Part 2 of my night. So now that Eric's all high and mighty with his new job, he keeps blowing off me and the gang to go work and it totally sucks. So the party…I promised my parents I wouldn't throw one, which of course I broke _that _promise. I also promised that I wouldn't make Tina eat dirt, but I'm probably gonna break that promise, too. Haha. Anyway, so everyone's over at my house and it's this awesome party, but I was totally bored the whole time. It sucked without Eric there. I know that sounds corny, but it was true.

So then Hyde was being really sweet and said he would watch the party so I could go down to Fatso Burger and talk to Eric. But that tool totally blew me off! He was all like, "Oh yeah, I would love to come over but this is my job and only quitters quit." What a dillhole! He just basically said that his job is more important than...me!

I went back to my house all angry and upset and turns out my parents decided to come home early! My first thought was, _Oh crap, I'm so screwed! _but Tina covered me and Hyde got all the people out of there and cleaned up so my parents never suspected a thing. God, he's such a great friend. I really owe him one. But Eric wasn't a complete jerk because he came by later that night to hang, but Dad really freaked him out by showing up at the door instead of me. It was kind of funny. Haha. And then he was like, "Well...'nite." and I said, "Goodnight, Eric," just to show him that I knew that he thought of me. It was really romantic.

I feel like I'm channeling a Jackie, but it was still really cute 33 So I guess Eric's not such a tool after all.

**3 DONNA PINCIOTTI 3**


	6. The Keg

Dear Diary,

Today was so crazy. It all started when I got Eric to ditch study hall with me. Now _that _should have tipped me off right away. So, anyway, when we were riding around in the Vista Cruiser, we found a _keg in the middle of the road. _A _keg! _Who leaves a keg in the middle of the damn road? Well, I don't know, but I'm sure glad they did! Because Kelso had this idea that we could throw a party and charge two dollars a head at this "secret make-out place" that he and Jackie have. It's this vacant house on Sherman, totally private.

But then we figured out that we didn't have a tap. So Eric gave Kelso his gas money to go buy one at the liquor store, and then lied to Jackie by saying that we were gonna make $200 by helping her mom show off the house. Hyde kept joking and saying that Eric was just doing all of that stuff to impress me. Do you think that he was? Either way, he was just acting so..._dangerous._ And it was kind of hot because Eric is _never_ dangerous. But then stupid Kelso came back with a broken tap, and it turns out that Destroy and Give Back broke it. And when they said something to Eric about it, he totally stood up to them! He tore their money and gave it back to them! And _then _he went to go steal Red's tap! It was _awesome!___

I might be getting overexcited, but I've never seen this side of Eric before! Like I said before, he's _never_ dangerous!

The day would have been perfect if Red and my dad hadn't found us. They came with the cops and everything, and sent us all home. I got off the hook because my dad is such a pushover, but Eric still got in a lot of trouble, and I sort of feel bad. But I have to say the best part of the night was when Eric and I were sitting on the hood of the Vista Cruiser after the party. I told him how cool it was that he did all that stuff and then he kissed me. Today was more than crazy, it was amazing.

_**Donna Pinciotti**_


	7. That Disco Episode

Dear Diary,

Sorry it's been so long, I've just been _so_ busy. Case and point: I just got back from going to a disco in Kenosha with the gang. Fez and Jackie wow!ed everyone on the dance floor, literally. They were _amazing._ I was the tiniest bit jealous of Jackie, because I wished I could dance with Eric like that. Except it's crazy that I would be jealous of Jackie, because she's dating Kelso and that's gross.

But I _did _dance with someone and it wasn't Eric. You'll never guess who it was with: Hyde! He was insanely good-who knew that Hyde could dance? But that wasn't the-best? worst?-part. While we were dancing, Hyde said that he sort of wanted to kiss me. What am I talking about, sort of? HE WANTED TO KISS ME. I just told him to shut up and dance, but what if he _ha d_kissed me? I get all nervous when I think about it. Not butterflies-in-my-stomach nervous like I get with Eric, but really nervous, because I never knew that Hyde thought of me like that. I thought we were just buds! Aah, it's all too confusing.

After we got back from the disco, Eric kissed me in the driveway. He made a tiny comment about Hyde dancing like, "Hyde dancing? Who knew?" but you don't think he was jealous, do you? If he was, he covered it up well. We ended up dancing in his driveway while we sang 'Fernando', which was the most fun I had all night. Not that I didn't have fun-I did!-but I always have more fun with Eric. God, that's corny. Eric was sort of bad at dancing, but I like that he can just dance and not care what people think.

Oh yeah! And Kelso bought these girly pair of shoes and then he saw a _girl_ at the disco wearing the same shoes! Isn't that hysterical? Anyways, I have to go because it's been a long night and I'm _really_ tired.

-Donna-


	8. Drive In

Dear Diary,

So get this. Eric asked me to see The Omen at the drive-in.I was _really_ nervous at first because I wanted our first make-out to be...I don't know, special? And I didn't want to be pressured.

And Jackie was _actually_ being a good friend to me. I know, friend? But yeah, I guess me and Jackie are friends. It's actually kind of nice having a girl that I can talk to afte growing up with all my best friends being boys.

Anyway, I asked her and Kelso to come with us so I could use her as an out whenever I got nervous, but she totally blew me off to make out with Kelso in the backseat. I was mad at first, but I guess I forgive her since it gave Eric and me the chance to make out.

Yeah! We made out on the hood of the Vista Cruiser! I don't want to say it was 'amazing' because that would be corny, but it was fun and I like Eric more than ever now.

-Donna Pinciotti

P.S. The Omen is a _freaky_ movie! From what I saw of it, anyway. I don't know why I added this, I just thought I'd throw it in there.


	9. Thanksgiving

Dear Diary,

Happy Thanksgiving!

Even though it wasn't all that happy for me. Not this year.

Eric's sister, Laurie brought home her college friend, Kate and Eric kissed her. He said that he loved it and it was like, a _real_ kiss. So what we do isn't real kissing?

Jackie warned me about this, too. She _told_ me to be careful about that slut sleeping in Eric's bed (even though he was sleeping in the basement) and I didn't listen. And look what happened: Eric shoved his tongue down some slutty college girl's throat.

I guess somehow Eric got it in his stupid head that he's too good for me? God, he's so lucky that I like him. I told Eric that I forgave him, which I did. I mean, he said sorry and that if he could take it back, he would. What else can he do?

But I'm still sort of mad. Wouldn't you be?

~Donna Pinciotti~


	10. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Dear Diary,

Eric's grandma came over today. You know, the bitchy one. And poor Eric had to spend his whole Sunday hanging out with her so that she would leave his mom alone when he had a 1,000-word term paper due tomorrow.

I tried to help him by sending Jackie off to go get the same paper that she got an A on last year, but it ended up being about the 4 food groups instead of the 3 branches of the government. And my mom sold a bunch of the encyclopedias, so we only had B, X, and R to look through for facts.

I guess I wasn't really that much of a big help and I'm pretty sure Eric's awake next door _right now_ trying to write that stupid paper. What is it, 1:00 in the morning?

Yeah, I know I shouldn't be up this late on a school night. I'm gonna be like a zombie tomorrow.

I have to go, Diary, I'm gonna go get as much sleep as I can.

~DONNA PINCIOTTI~


	11. Eric's Buddy

Dear Diary,

Buddy Morgan's gay!

Yeah, can you believe it? I remember back in 7th grade when I had the _hugest_ crush on him and I filled you with hearts and Buddy's last name attached onto mine.

But that was years ago, and a different diary book. Now I'm filling you with a bunch of stuff about Eric. Life's funny that way, huh? I forgot _all_ about Buddy until today.

You know who else I forgot about? Hyde. Do you remember when he said he wanted to kiss me at the disco? Well, it seemed like forever ago so I guess I just forgot about it and decided to drop the whole him liking me thing. BUT IT HAPPENED AGAIN! He didn't say he wanted to kiss me or anything, but he put his hand on my knee in the basement and was acting all flirty about it. _And_ he said he would be there for me if Eric ever turned gay.

Am I reading too much into this? Maybe Hyde doesn't like me at all. I sure hope not, because Hyde is one of my best friends, and I don't want to hurt him, but I don't really think about him that way.

Back to Buddy Morgan being gay: Eric started hanging out with Buddy Morgan, and then Fez made this comment about Buddy being "so obviously gay" and Eric looked all weirded out. So when everyone started leaving, Hyde and I pulled Eric aside and asked him if Buddy was gay, and he started babbling so we knew that he was.

And then he started asking us if Buddy would hit on him, but why would he hit on Eric if he _knew_ he was straight? And then Eric said, "Yeah, I'm sure he won't hit on me again." AGAIN? What the hell did he mean by that?

Well, now I have to go next door and ask him, so later, Diary!

~D.P.~


	12. The Best Christmas Ever

Dear Diary,

Merry Christmas!

And it sure has been a great Christmas after all. Eric had a party in the basement where Jackie and a bunch of her stupid cheerleading friends all got drunk off of Mrs. Forman's punch. But who could have spiked it? Who would _want_ to spike it?

Okay, sooo not the got me a bottle of _White Shoulders_ for Christmas and Hyde got me this amazing picture of me and him in the fifth grade. Isn't that sweet? I have the picture taped to the bottom of the page right now.

But I sort of feel bad because Hyde got me this amazing gift and all I got him was a lousy pair of tube socks. I got Eric an ID bracelet with his name on it, by the way.

And I guess Eric, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez cut down a tree on the highway instead of buying one, and spent all their money on beer. It would have worked perfectly except state troopers showed up and Eric got busted.

Oh yeah, and (drunk) Jackie yelled out, 'HYDE LOVES DONNA' in the middle of the party. What the hell? And Hyde started blabbing about it being a lie and Jackie being crazy and drunk. And I mean, Jackie _was_ super drunk, so I bet it was nothing.

Well, I have to go, it's almost time for bed!

Donna.

P.S. You can see my training bra through my shirt in the picture that Hyde gave me! I can't _believe_ it!


	13. Ski Trip

Dear Diary,

I'm writing to you from Jackie's ski cabin, where the gang andI have been the entire weekend. Except for Kelso, who arrived later. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you: Kelso cheated on Jackie! With that slut, Pam Macy. But she took him back and they're okay now.

Right now everyone is sleeping except for me. So much happened that I just couldn't sleep.

Hyde kissed me. Man, I _knew_ he had the hots for me! I just didn't _wanna_ know, so I blew it off. But after he kissed me, I slapped him because, you know, I came up here with Eric and not him.

I feel sorta bad because I told Eric that I would never cheat on him and that he could trust me, even after I kissed Hyde. But Eric _can_ trust me, because my kiss with Hyde? It'll never happen again. It can't. Cuz me and Hyde...we just can't happen.

We just...can't.

**Mrs. Donna Forman...or Hyde?**

_**Did you like the little twist I added? Cuz I was thinking, Donna never would've let the kiss go on or whatever if she didn't sorta like him...and she wasn't totally disgusted by all of his come-ons, like she would be if it were Kelso or Fez. So I thought, what the hell? Maybe I should make her like Hyde a little, too.**_

_**Love, Rachel**_


	14. The Stolen Car

Dear Diary,

I'm up in my room right now, after dinner. I just got done talking to my dad and he's really annoying. You see, Mom started talking this female empowerment classes and he doesn't want her to go, which I don't get. So what if he has to eat a sandwich for dinner once or twice a week? I tried to explain that the Equal Rights Amendment is all about women not having to undermine themselves for men, but he just doesn't get it. Feminism really_is_ important, you know.

Oh yeah, and another thing. I was hanging out at Jackie's house earlier today and we actually had a pretty good time talking. I know, I was surpised, too! I never thought like a spoiled brat like Jackie and I would get along but underneath all of...her, she's really not so bad. She told me about her plan for when she wants to have sex with Kelso. She wants to have candles and a *big* banner. It would be really special, but I find just one thing wrong with her plan: it's with_Kelso!_ Eww!

Haha. Good night for now, Diary.

_Donna_


	15. That Wrestling Show

Dear Diary,

I would like to start off by saying that my parents are insane. My mom told my dad that she needed therapy and he seemed like he was about to freak out, but I don't know because I bailed. Who wouldn't?

But that's not the most important thing I have to tell you. Kelso and Jackie had sex! Are you as grossed out as I am? But anyway, Jackie was being a total doormat and doing whatever he asked her because she was afraid that Kelso would get bored and leave her, but that's just stupid. I set her straight and told her that he was gonna want to do it again, and then Jackie started blabbing about "being the man" and ran off. I guess she's in charge of their relationship again, which is good, because even though I'm not too crazy about Jackie, I still don't want her tool of a boyfriend to be pushing her around.

And finally, we went to a wrestling match in Kenosha. It was a _lot_ of fun, except Red and my dad came with. But even then, it was awesome! Rocky Johnson kicked some _major_ midget ass! I think I hear my mom calling me, Diary! Bye!

D.P.


	16. The First Date

Dear Diary,

So Eric and I went on our first date tonight. First official date. I wish I could be happier about it, but I totally blew it. See, I ordered the ice tea and apparently it had like, 5 shots of alcohol in it so I got *super* drunk. And I think Hyde was at the restaurant, too, but I'm not really sure what he said. All I know was that Eric held my hair back while I was vomiting and he gave me his jacket and bought me coffee, and that's not even the biggest part. He gave me his class ring and asked me to be his girlfriend.

Eric Forman and I are officially dating!

Donna3


	17. The Pill

Dear Diary,

I have the biggest news _ever!_ Jackie thought she was pregnant! She just told me that she found out she wasn't, but she thought she was for like, a week! That's really scary! It got me thinking about me and Eric, because that could so easily happen to us. I got so freaked out that I decided...to go on the pill. I just want to be safe! That's all. Eric and I just started dating, I really don't think we'll be having sex anytime soon. But still.

And then my stupid father accidently got my birth control pills with his prescription so now _he_ knows, and so does my mom. AND NOW ERIC KNOWS! I can't believe my idiot father told Eric! I am so mad at him right now. Because if Eric knows that I'm on the pill, he's gonna be constantly pawing at me and I'm afraid that once we do it, it'll ruin everything just like it did with Kelso and Jackie!

Oh yeah, I forgot! Jackie dumped Kelso! Yeah, I _never_ thought it would happen, either! She said something about not letting him stop her dream of becoming a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader. But I'm sure they'll be back together like, next week so it's really not a big deal.

Anyway, my hand is cramping so goodbye, Diary!

Big D

P.S. I almost forgot! Red and Kitty know I'm on the pill, too! _This is a disaster!_


	18. Career Day

Dear Diary,

Today was career day for all the juniors and seniors and I spent it with my dad at Bargain Bob's. At first I was kind of embarrassed because he had a bunch of clowns and midgets and a chimpanzee in a tutu there. Although, the chimp _was_ pretty cute. But then my dad said that he only works there so I can go to a good college and have a really _future_ for myself. I asked my friends later on what they wanted to be when they graduated, while we were in the basement, writing our reports, and none of them really gave a serious answer. Which got me thinking. What do _I_ wanna do when I graduate high school?

One thing's for sure: I am _not,_ I repeat: _not_ gonna get stuck in Point Place. I _hate_ this stupid town and as soon as I gradute, I'm outta here.

Donna Pinciotti


	19. Prom Night

Dear Diary,

Just got back from the prom. I was _so_ sure that tonight was gonna be the night that Eric and I...you know, and apparently he was, too because he got a motel room. We went there for a little while but we ended up just going back to the prom because we wanted our first time to be _really_ special. But overall, the night was pretty fun. I actually had a really good time.

Do you remember how Jackie dumped Kelso? WELL, THAT TOOL TOOK PAM MACY TO THE PROM! Jackie was completely devestated. But then Kelso said something about wanting to make Jackie jealous and I guess it worked cuz I just got off the phone with her, telling me about how they got back together. I honestly don't see why she likes Kelso, he can be such a jerk sometimes. And after he kissed Pam Macy behind the gym?

Enough about them. I'm just so lucky that Eric is a nice guy, because I can't see myself with anyone like Kelso.

Donna "NOT KELSO" Pinciotti

P.S. I have the most _beautiful_ prom picture taped down below. I know that I already taped the picture that Hyde gave me for Christmas in here, but I want this diary to be full of great memories(:

**Okay, so I know it seems like Donna is REALLY ripping on Kelso, but I always watch the episode before I write the diary entry and when Kelso showed up with Pam Macy, Eric and Donna seemed pretty pissed. Or at least to me they did.**

**Rachel**


	20. A New Hope

Dear Diary,

I am so mad at Eric. David Milbank (the kid with scoliosis (sp?) and asthma) came back into town because his dad was opening up the plant full time, and Eric got all macho and jealous and started acting like a jerk. Jackie and even my mom said that it's supposed to be hot when guys act like they own you, but I just don't see it. I'm with Eric because I thought he was different. I tried to convince him that David and I were just friends, but he didn't believe me and ended up trying to pick a fight with David _over me_.

But then it turns out that David _was_ interested in me and that Eric was right all along. But I'm still really mad at me because he obviously doesn't trust me enough to be alone with other guys and doesn't respect me at all.

Eric's calling me again, Diary, so I have to go tell my mom not to pick up. Bye!

Donna.


	21. Water Tower

Dear Diary,

I am so traumatized. Do you remember when I told you about how I saw my parents doing it on the hammock when I was 12? Well...the memories are coming back. I can't get the picture out of my head! I can't even look at my parents right anymore.

So you're probably wondering why I'm remembering this now. Well, we all decided to paint a pot leaf on the water tower but it ended up looking more like a hand giving the finger, so Hyde told Kelso to make it better and he ended up falling off the water tower! We went back to the Forman's to go get Mrs. Forman, but then Eric walked in on _his_ parents doing it! He told me and I told him about my experience. So now he feels all better and now I'm totally disgusted!

Oh God, I can't stand to think about this anymore, so I'm gonna leave, Diary.

Donna uhh...not Pinciotti. As in not related to my parents! AAAAHH!


	22. Punk Chick

Dear Diary,

I am so glad that Hyde didn't move to New York! Let me fill you in. He was thinking about moving to New York to be in this punk band with this girl, Chrissy that he met, but I guess he decided not to. I'm really glad he didn't go because I would have missed him too much. We all would.

In other matters, I let Eric get to 2nd base with me. There's a big, long story behind it but basically he kept trying to get my bra off but he couldn't, and at first it was making me kinda uncomfortable, but then tonight while we were parking, I didn't wear a bra. And can I tell you something, Diary? He wasn't very good at it. It was like he was dialing a clock radio! But he'll get better at it over time...right?

**Donna**


	23. Grandma's Dead

Dear Diary,

I just got back from the cemetary. Eric's grandma died while Eric was driving her back to her house and he was so convinced that he killed her because right before she died, he said, "It wouldn't kill you to be nice." That would be _really_ funny if it was anyone else.

I never really liked Grandma Forman all that much, because, well, she was a bitch, but it was still sad to have her die like that. Eric showed up at the funeral with a black eye because he got into a bar fight. It's really sad that Eric's grandma died, but his black eye was _so_ hot!

And then I went with Eric to go visit his grandma's grave at the cemetary (that's where I just got back from) and Hyde was hiding behind the grave making this spooky voice, trying to make it sound like it was Grandma Forman. Eric got really mad, but it was hilarious! Don't tell Eric, though, cuz he'll get mad at me. Haha.

Well, I'm freezing and I'm gonna go take a shower so goodbye, Diary.

Donna


	24. Hyde Moves In

Dear Diary,

Okay, Diary, are you ready to hear the saddest thing ever? Hyde's mom abandoned him! Yeah! She left him for a trucker, can you believe that? I knew Edna was a bitch, but what kind of evil woman just abandons her son? Luckily, the Forman's took him in, so I think he's gonna be okay.

My mom had another feminist meeting tonight and I saw one of the feminists wiping something off my dad's face with a napkin. Should I be worried? Naah, my dad would never cheat on my mom. I'm starting to think that I should get into feminism. I mean, it's important for women to stick up for their rights!

Feminist Donna

P.S. Later on, Fez made the tattoo of the lady on his butt dance for us! It was...I don't even know how to describe it!


	25. The Good Son

Dear Diary,

I think my parents are gonna get a divorce, Diary. They're fighting _all_ the time and to make it worse, they want me to choose sides! It's horrible! I tried talking to Jackie about it, but she didn't make me feel any better. She just started blabbing about a friend of hers who's parents got a divorce and now she has a ton of stuff. I don't know what's sadder: that Jackie would say something so petty and insensitive or me being shocked that she said something so petty and insensitive. Or that I counted on _Jackie_ to make me feel better. God, I hate this!

Donna


	26. Garage Sale

**Woot! I'm on Season 2 already! :DD**

**Rachel**

Dear Diary,

So much happened today. I know I'm always complaining about how nothing exciting ever happens in this crappy little town but today was different. Hyde made pot brownies for the Forman's garage sale and Red, Kitty, and my parents all ate them! And they got _high!_ Seeing them get high was the...creepiest, craziest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. I wonder if that's what I'm like when I'm high? Naah, it's probably because they're adults and have never been high before.

The reason I wasn't at the garage sale was because Kelso, Jackie, Fez, and I went to go see 'The Goodbye Girl' at the theatre. The movie was okay, but that's not the most important thing about what happened at the movie. Fez kissed Jackie! I expected her to be really disgusted, but when she talked to me about it, she said it was the best kiss of her life. And get this: Fez _rolled_ his tongue in her mouth! So I thought it might be cool to try so I did, and Eric and I made out on the couch for an hour.

BEST. MAKE-OUT. SESSION. _EVER!_

~Donna~


	27. Red's Last Day

Dear Diary,

Do you remember how I went on the pill? Well, ever since Eric found out, he's always pawing at me and now even more cuz I let him get to 2nd. But then I started talking about it with Jackie and hinted a little to Eric and...I think I'm ready. I think I'm finally gonna do it with Eric!

Donna :D

**Sorry about this chapter being so short and shitty, but Donna wasn't really in this episode so I wasn't sure what to write. Plus, I'm trying to make some of the diary entries match the ones that Eric reads in "Eric's Drunken Tattoo". Smart, huh? Haha.**

**Love, Rachel**


	28. The Velvet Rope

Dear Diary,

Tonight was so kickass! Eric took me to a new club with Hyde and Fez to escape my freakish parents and it was _so_ much fun! I borrowed one of my mom's dresses and I think that I looked so pretty that even Jackie couldn't resist complimenting me. I know it seems impossible, but it's true. Literally one of the greatest nights of my life. And afterwards, Eric asked why I was with him and I just had so many reason I didn't know where to begin.

Like today at lunch I was looking at Eric when he didn't know it. And I just couldn't believe how much I love him and how lucky I am to be with him. We haven't really gotten to saying 'I love you' yet, but I do. I love Eric Forman.

Donna Pinciotti-Forman


	29. Laurie's Professor

Dear Diary,

It's days like these that make me wish my life was normal.

First off, there's my parents who keep trying to win me over with clogs and shirts (which are very cute, by the way) and fighting right in front of me. How can they expect me to choose sides? I love them both the same.

Then there's Hyde, who got tired of living with Eric so he moved into some small room in the basement that we didn't even know was there. I didn't think that even Hyde would want to live in a small, dingy room like that.

And also there's Fez, who was practically begging Jackie and I to give him a hickey and when we said no, he gave himself one. Sometimes I wonder about him.

Finally, Kelso who was freaking out over Laurie making out with her professor (can she get any sluttier?), but I'm not really sure why. And I know Jackie was curious about it, too, because she wouldn't shut up about it when we were alone.

Well, I have to go, Diary, it's dinnertime.

D


	30. Halloween

Dear Diary,

Halloween was awful, Diary. There were no cool parties and we're all too old to go trick-or-treating so there was really nothing to do until Eric suggested we go to Old Maine. We found our permanent records there and it was just horrible because everyone was turning on each other. Eric and Hyde were fighting and everyone was ganging up on Kelso because it turns out he had to repeat 1st grade, so he's 18 and he could have been buying us beer this whole time! And also Jackie told everyone about how Hyde kissed me last year at the ski cabin because I was making fun of her middle name (it's Buela, by the way. And I mean, that name makes fun of _itself!_) so I told everyone how she thought Fez was a better kisser than Kelso to get back at her. I can't believe she did that to me!

Anyway, we had to bury the permanent records because they were tearing us apart and that was our whole Halloween. Pretty crappy, huh, Diary? Well, I have to go to take a hot shower now-I'm _freezing!_

-Donna Pinciotti-


	31. Vanstock

Dear Diary,

Kelso's cheating on Jackie! With Eric's slutty sister! I saw them making out at Vanstock, where we we were this weekend and it turns out Eric knew about them the whole time, and didn't tell me. I was really mad at first, but then Hyde talked some sense into me so Eric and I are okay now.

But back to Kelso cheating on Jackie...what a sneaky little dillhole! Jackie's my friend and I don't wanna see her get hurt, which is why I didn't tell her. I know you must be disapointed in me, Diary, but after Kelso kissed Pam Macy behind the gym, she was _so_ upset and I don't wanna see her like that again. She's my friend and I care about her.

Donna


	32. I Love Cake

Dear Diary,

I have _so much_ to tell you, Diary! Do you remember when I told you that I loved Eric a few entries ago? Well, I told him that I loved him and he said "I love cake". CAKE! I asked Jackie about it and she said to just back off with the emotional stuff and he'd forget anything ever happened-and it totally didn't work! Because the next night that we parked, he said, "I love you...man," and popped me one on the shoulder. Can you believe him? Who the hell does that?

We agreed to just forget I ever said anything because it was making him crazy and ruining things between us, but I just got back from hanging out with him, and he said he loved me and meant it3 I'm so in love.

Oh yeah, and my parents finally decided to seperate. They're gonna live in the same house...just see other people. Seriously, what the hell? They're acting stupider than Eric when he told me he loved cake. Even stupider than Kelso when he let Jackie dress him up like the Fonz. Hahaha!

Mrs. Donna Forman


	33. Sleepover

Dear Diary,

So Eric and I took our relationship to the next level. Not _to the next level,_ if you know what I mean, but I did sleep in his bed the last few nights. We did good, _new_ stuff and it was so amazing. Until Eric listened to our stupid friends in the basement and almost screwed it up, but it's all okay now. And believe it or not, Red didn't catch us! We must be on a lucky streak!

Donna Pinciotti


	34. Eric Gets Suspended

Dear Diary,

I HATE my parents! They don't pay attention to me at _all!_ I even flunked English and started smoking, but they still didn't care! About the F, that is. Eric took the blame for my cigarette at school which I really wish he hadn't done, because he got in _huge_ trouble from Red about smoking. Big surprise there, huh? Ha.

Anyways, I eventually told Red and Kitty that it was my cigarette and then my parents. They grounded me, which is okay because at least they're paying attention to me now. Sort of. God, I'm _so_ glad I don't have to smoke to get my parents' attention anymore-I hate cigarettes! They taste nasty and I'm pretty sure they turn your teeth yellow. Sure, it makes you look cool, but it's _so_ not worth it!

Donna


	35. Red's Birthday

Dear Diary,

Sometimes I think my stupid boyfriend doesn't understand me at all. My mom moved out of my parents' bedroom, and then they each went on a date..._with other people!_ My family is so insane, and sometimes I just hate going over to Eric's with his perfect family. So I just wanted to talk to Hyde about it, someone who understands what it's like to have a family that's so crazy. Although, my family problems probably aren't anywhere near as bad as his used to be.

So I guess Hyde told Eric that we talked and all four of them (Eric, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez) started talking about me behind my back. I know I talk to Jackie about Eric sometimes, but that's different, because we're talking about relationship stuff! But with them, they were just talking about me and my mom and dad and I wasn't even there to defend them! It just makes me so mad. And Eric comes over saying that he's "not mad at me for talking to Hyde anymore". What a dillhole! I can talk to whoever the hell I want to!

Sorry, I'm ranting. I forgave Eric, but thinking about it gets me mad all over again. Oh yeah, and my parents did it in our car...and they're still not back together! UGH!

Donna(:


	36. Laurie Moves Out

Dear Diary,

Laurie moved out of the Forman's today, and I am so, _so_ glad! Because that means that anything that she and Kelso had going on is _over_ now and I don't have to worry about protecting his sorry ass all the time. I hated lying to Jackie like that. But now she's getting all suspicious because Laurie found one of Kelso's shirts in her room. She's probably going to be calling any minute to talk to me about it.

Oh, that's her now, Diary. Bye for now!

Mrs. Donna Forman


	37. Eric's Stash

Dear Diary,

Today was the anniversary of the first time that Eric and I kissed. And guess what, Diary? He actually remembered! I was so worried that he would forget and then it would be awkward when I gave him the expensive watch I got him, but he totally remembered and he got me the prettiest flowers. He was going to buy me this _really_ pretty necklace but someone stole his CandyLand money. You know, the stack of money he keeps in the CandyLand game? I remember the first time Kelso, Hyde, and I tried to play it and found it in there. Haha!

I have to go call Eric now to see if he knows who took his money yet. Goodnight, Diary!

D.P.


	38. Hunting

Dear Diary,

So Eric and Hyde went hunting with Red, Kelso, Fez, and my dad. I actually thought today was gonna be pretty boring, seeing as Jackie being the only person that I had to talk to. I just figured that we would end up talking about her hair or something, but today was really fun. We ended up playing cards with Mrs. Forman, Laurie, and my mom until my mom accused Laurie of cheating and we had to leave.

But the most horrifying part is before we started playing, when Mrs. Forman and my mom were teasing me about me and Eric's...sex life. Exept it _so_ wasn't funny!

Donna Pinciotti-Forman


	39. Red's New Job

Dear Diary,

Guess what, Diary? Eric got a job. I know, exciting right? He _and_ Red got a job at the new PriceMart opening up in town. I think it's totally cool that Eric has a job now because now we can actually go on dates instead of making out in his car. Not that I don't love that. Haha. And I'm really happy that Eric's dad got a job, too, because I know how money has been tight for them.

And _my_ dad's freaking out about PriceMart, too. He said that big companies like PriceMart run little companies like his into the ground. It's starting to make me worried. What if my dad loses Bargain Bob's? I don't even want to think about that, so next subject.

Did I mention that Kelso has this stupid fantasy of a Sexy Circle? And he put me in it! Eric told me that he dreamed it up in the Regular Circle (where we all get high) and it's where me, Jackie, and Laurie are all empty-headed bimbos that he only uses for sex. What a tool!

Donna Pinciotti


	40. Burning Down the House

Dear Diary,

Eric was such a dink tonight. You see, Jackie invited everyone to this small, classy party that she was having (well, not Hyde and Fez but they showed up anyway) but Kelso invited a bunch of people and it turned into this huge-ass rager of a party. And Eric was being all uptight, so I told him to loosen up...and boy, did he loosen up. He got all drunk and then he _sang_ to me! It was awful.

Oh yeah, and Kelso set Jackie's house on fire. I don't even know what to say about that.

Donna


	41. The First Time

Dear Diary,

ERIC AND I HAD SEX!

I know what you're thinking-it's about damn time! But I wasn't ready before today and I _thought_ I was but I never realized that I was never truly ready until today...which brings me to what made me ready in the first place. My parents renewed their wedding vows and they wanted me to write the vows, so Eric told me to write the vows that _I_ would write, so I did and...we had sex in Eric's room during the reception.

I know you're expecting me to be all bubbly and happy and saying it was perfect, but it...wasn't. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ that we finally had sex, but it wasn't very good. But that doesn't mean anything, right? It's never good the first time...right?

Oh well, whatever. Eric is calling me from the bathroom, saying that we should get back to the reception. I had just enough time to squeeze this little paragraph in. Bye, Diary!

Mrs. Eric Forman


	42. Afterglow

Dear Diary,

Today was such a crazy day. So I told Jackie that I thought our first time was...bad. I mean, I told her it was awkward and weird but then she shot her mouth off to Kelso saying that I said Eric was "lame in the sack", who told Eric and everyone else! And I _so_ didn't even say it like that! God, I should have seen this coming.

Eric and I got in this huge fight about it and I was so sad because I was afraid that once we had sex, our relationship would never be the same and that just proved it right! But then Eric told me that we just needed a little practice, so we could get better and we did it again...and it was a little better. And if every time we do it, it gets a _little better_ then it's only a matter of time before it gets to be really good!

Donna Forman


	43. Kitty and Eric's Night Out

Dear Diary,

I officially have the sweetest boyfriend in Point Place. Kitty wanted to spend time with Eric so he went to a movie with her...isn't that just the sweetest thing in the world? Hyde or Kelso or Fez would never do anything like that...if Hyde's or Fez's parents were anywhere to be found, that is. But you know what I mean.

And Fez got a new girlfriend named Patty, and she seems totally nuts but Jackie hates her guts. And you know why? Because Jackie likes Fez! I _finally_ got her to admit it! Seeing her reaction was priceless!

Donna

P.S. We really need to find out what Fez's last name is!


	44. Parents Find Out

Dear Diary,

Eric and I got caught doing it in the Vista Cruiser by the cops, Diary. It was awful! And the worst part was when Eric and I had to tell Red and Kitty, and Bob and Midge. Oh God, it was horrible. This has been one of the worst days of my life, even though I suppose it all turned out okay. My dad still sorta hates Eric right now, though, but I guess that couldn't be helped. He'll get over it, though, right?

It would be the worst thing in the world if my dad hated my boyfriend, just like Jackie's dad hates Kelso. It would definitely make dating Eric a lot more complicated!

Well, goodnight, Diary, it's been a long day!

Donna Pinciotti-Forman


	45. Kiss of Death

Dear Diary,

ERIC KILLED MR. BONKERS! That's right, Diary, my stupid boyfriend killed my cat. And he _lied_ to me about it, too! But I guess I already forgave him about that part so I'm basically still a little upset about how he KILLED MR. BONKERS! I am so sad right now, because I remember when I used to write in you, Diary, and Mr. Bonkers would bat at my pencil and make me mess up and I remember how he used to sleep at the edge of my bed every night and wake me up by licking my nose.

I know it's kind of stupid for a 17-year-old girl to be almost in tears over her dead cat, but I mean, I've had Mr. Bonkers since I was 3! That's 14 years that he's been by my side and it's really depressing me.

But I know someone else who's more depressed than me...Jackie. She broke up with Kelso because he saw him cheating with Laurie, which I knew was bound to happen but it was just so depressing to watch. Kelso was upset (and even though he brought it on himself, I still felt bad for him) and Jackie was crying and it was just so sad. And Hyde was kind of being a jerk about the whole thing, acting like it was funny when it really, really wasn't.

Anyways, goodnight, Diary.

Donna Pinciotti


	46. Kelso's Serenade

Dear Diary,

So Eric and I got into another fight. Damn, it seems like all we do these days is fight! It has to be about us having sex now, but all the fighting will blow over eventually. It has to. The fight was so stupid and petty that it isn't even worth going into full detail about it. I thought Eric was taking me for granted, we fought, then made up, blah blah blah.

Well Jackie is at the door and I don't want to keep her waiting. Bye, Diary!

_Donna_


	47. Jackie Moves On

Dear Diary,

It was so depressing to hang out with Jackie today. She was all down because of her break-up with Kelso, who is suddenly over it now. And then _Fez_ asked Jackie out and turns out, she was a total pig on their date. I swear, she's been replacing Kelso with food and I had to smack some sense into her before she got fat.

Jackie actually slapped my hand away when I tried to reach for her jerky! I know..._Jackie!_ She's the one who's always making fun of fat girls.

Oh yeah, and Laurie Forman was born with a tail! Hyde told me that Eric told him! Isn't that creepy? I always knew she was the devil! Oh, and another thing, when Eric went away to summer camp when he was 10, his cabinmats all called him Dr. Pee Pee. Haha!

Mrs. Doctor Pee Pee (Haha!)


	48. Holy Crap!

Dear Diary,

So guess what? Kelso tried to grow a beard. Except it came in all patchy and uneven so it was _really_ funny. Fez grew one, too, and Christ it was like he had been growing that thing for a year and a half! Back to Kelso and his beard. Anyway, I guess Jackie thought it was hot so she asked me to remind her what a jerk Kelso had been to her when she's around him so she won't "throw herself at him".

How ridiculous is that? He cheated on her and broke her heart, and then Jackie gets interested in him again because of a _beard?_ A patchy, uneven beard, that is. Haha.

Jackie's on the phone, blabbing about Kelso's beard, so I gotta go, Diary.

**Donna**


	49. Red Fired Up

Dear Diary,

Kelso is dating Laurie Forman now. There really isn't much else to say, besides that Jackie got her with a super good burn today in the basement. Laurie told Jackie that she should watch her back and Jackie said, "And you should stop spending so much time on yours." And it was _awesome! _I just wish _I'd_ said it!

_Donna Pinciotti_


	50. Catfight Club

Dear Diary,

Jackie kickes Laurie's ass today in the basement! Hyde was trying to teach her to be zen or something but Laurie was mocking her about Kelso, and I guess Jackie just snapped because she beat Laurie's ass down, man! It was so cool, although, when they were fighting, Laurie bit me! I probably got slut rabies. Ahaha.

I guess Jackie just got tired of Laurie being bitchy to her _all the frickin' time._ I probably would have kicked her ass, too, if I had been pushed that far!

Donna


	51. Moon Over Point Place

Dear Diary,

So many things happened today, Diary. First off, I showed my butt in the yearbook picture! It was _so_ cool to see all my friends' reactions once they realized it was my butt! Except for Eric, who was being all uptight about it. But then, I told him he was being a prude and he pulled down his pants and _both_ of our parents saw it! It was sooo funny!

I honestly think that my dad is scarred for life. Right after it happened, he grabbed my mom and me and rushed us home. And Eric got _so_ embarrassed! I swear, it was the most hilarious thing of the decade.

Oh, and another thing-Hyde got arrested for possession of drugs. He called Red and Red was _so_ mad! And now Jackie's all in love with Hyde now or something. I dunno.

Donna Pinciotti-Forman


	52. Refeer Madness

Dear Diary,

SO MUCH DRAMA! Seriously, Diary, there's so much that I don't even know if I will be able to fit it on one page. Red kicked Hyde out for bringing pot into his house, and then I found out that Jackie was the whole reason Hyde got arrested in the first place! It was _her_ pot that he got arrested for, and she was responsible for the whole mess! So I told Red and Kitty the truth so that they wouldn't kick Hyde out, which was hard cuz Jackie was choking me the entire time! She was only worried about her fantasy love life with Hyde-damn, she was being selfish! Now I have her handprints on my neck.

And then the _really_ big thing-Eric told Red that he smoked pot, too! Now Red's all pissed and he said that he was really gonna "buckle down" and he even put a smoke detector in the basement. Jesus, what would happen if my parents found out that I did it, too?

Donna Pinciotti


	53. Red Sees Red

Dear Diary,

I just got back from a late-night visit to the Forman's and it was insane. I snuck into Eric's bedroom to have a sleepover like we did before that one night but then Red and Kitty came in for bed checks so Kelso and I ended up hiding under Laurie's bed with his hand on my ass. And Hyde had Jackie and Fez in the basemeent so we all tried to push the Vista Cruiser out of the driveway, but Red caught us. Big surprise there. I can't believe we thought that would work.

Red tried to punish Eric, Laurie, and Hyde with more discipline but then Kitty set him straight and told him that his cracking down wasn't working, which was true. And I'm so glad for that because Red was really starting to scare me.

I really don't think any of us could have lived with his rules for any longer. Did you know he was gonna forbid me, Jackie, Kelso, and Fez from coming in the house? Uncool!

Donna


	54. Hyde's Dad

Dear Diary,

Eric can be such a tool. We were making out in his room and I found a stack of dirty magazines under his bed! I mean, is our sex life so boring that he has to look at other women naked? Damn he just makes me so mad sometimes! But then I talked to Hyde, Kelso, and Fez in The Circle and they told me that it's just how guys are, which makes sense. ALL MEN ARE DISGUSTING! But I guess I forgive him.

Oh yeah, and Hyde met his father and I guess he's moving back in with him. I remember Bud and he didn't seem like a good guy back then so I hope Hyde will be okay.

Donna P.


	55. Too Old to Trick or Treat

Dear Diary,

Well I can definitely say that this year's Halloween was better than last year's. Although, Eric did sorta call me boring. But I made up for it by putting on a blonde wig and having Eric follow me to the water tower. That was definitely spontaneous and _not_ boring of me, huh, Diary? But then Eric accidentally fell of the water tower and sprained his ankle, and I told him that I developed a fear of sex up there. And oh man, Diary, you should have seen his reaction, it was hysterical!

Donna


	56. Roller Disco

Dear Diary,

I just got back from seeing Fez and Jackie compete at the roller disco and it was _so_ cool! Not that I would ever do anything like that, but it was still awesome to watch. Even though Kelso was booing them the whole time and was all bummed when they won. And now he thinks Jackie likes Fez and he's all bummed now, which I totally don't get because he's dating Laurie now. And if he liked Jackie, then he should _be_ with Jackie! Ugh, he confuses me sometimes.

And he tried to make a move on me at the roller disco, too! And then he called me a tease! What a dillhole! So, to get back at him I told Eric what he did and then he, Hyde, and Fez all beat him up for me. Haha, I love my friends.

Mrs. Donna Forman


	57. Eric's Panties

Dear Diary,

I feel so embarrassed. You see, Eric got paired up with this skanky girl named Shelly for a project at school so they started spending a lot of time together. I didn't think I should be worried until I found a pair of panties in the Vista Cruiser! I went down to the Hub and yelled at Eric and made an ass out of myself before my mom came down and told me they were her panties, and that she and my dad had been the ones fooling around in Eric's car. Eric forgave me, but I'm still embarrassed.

It just got me thinking about how heartbroken I would be if Eric _had_ cheated on me. That's just horrible, like how Kelso cheated on Jackie. I just hope Eric never does that to me...Wait, what am I talking about? Eric would never cheat on me! If there's one thing I learned from all this, it's that!

Donna Pinciotti


	58. Baby Fever

Dear Diary,

I would like to start off by saying that I got one of my stories in the school newspaper! _So_ much more than that happened today, but I remembered when they told me, I was so excited so I wanted to make sure I wrote that down.

Laurie was babysitting this baby for Mrs. Forman but she didn't know how to take care of it, so I helped her out. And Eric was *so* impressed by it, but he didn't give a damn when I got my story in the newspaper. He only laughed and said, "Haha, they spelled your name 'Pincipotti'." And *then* the stupid tool said that I would be 'so great when I stay home with our kids'. What the hell? I don't want to just sit at home and raise kids! That's not all I want to do with my life!

Okay, time to chill out. I decided to just put the whole thing behind me, because it's a long time before I even have to worry about that so there's no point in getting upset now. I have to go call Jackie and tell her about what happened. Bye, Diary!

Donna Pincipotti (it does kind of make a funny sound.. haha)


	59. Jackie Bags Hyde

Dear Diary,

My dad went bankrupt. What are we going to do for money now? Are we gonna lose the house? I'm really scared right now, because my mom doesn't have a job and now my _dad_ doesn't have a job... Right now I'm remembering when the Forman's almost went broke when Red got laid off and even then, Mrs. Forman was working at the hospital! Oh God, what is going to happen to us?

A bunch of other stuff happened with the Forman's trying to compete with us for the barbecue, but I don't feel like explaining it all right now. Oh yeah, and Jackie called earlier about her going on a date with Hyde or something and now she's over him now. I don't know.

_Donna_


	60. Hyde's Christmas Rager

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst night ever. Jackie dragged me to this bar to go on a date with these firemen...who were like, forty years old! Don't they have wives and families and _lives?_ It ended up that one of them used to date Jackie's mom, so we got out of there really fast after that. It was actually kind of funny, but this whole night was sort of a waste of time.

**Donna Pinciotti**


	61. Ice Shack

Dear Diary,

Just for the record, my feet aren't _that_ big! Screw stupid Eric for comparing them to wiley coyote feet. Well, I suppose I compared them to that first and he was just agreeing with me, but still!

I thought girlfriends and boyfriends were supposed to lie to each other about their insecurities to make each other feel better, but I guess I was wrong. I do it for him! Sorry, Diary, I really needed to blow off some steam. Kelso brough Eric, Fez, Jackie, and I to his uncle's cabin that turned out to be an ice shack and we ended up playing the Newlywed Game: me and Eric vs. Kelso and Jackie. And when the question came up for 'What would I want to change about myself?' he put 'Your huge, wiley coyote feet'. What the hell? Ughh, sometimes I just can't stand my stupid boyfriend.

But I guess everything worked out in the end. Except for Kelso, who's van sunk into the ice water! You should have seen his face, Diary, it was _so_ funny!

Donna P.


	62. Who Wants it More?

Dear Diary,

I feel..._so_ good! I was holding out on Eric for sex because we got into an argument and it was the _longest week of my life._ He finally caved and then we did it and it was freaking _amazing!_ I didn't think going that long without sex would be so...unbearable!

It's kind of scary how much I wanted it, though. Like...I felt like I wanted it more than Eric! Is that sick? I mean, isn't the guy _always_ supposed to want it more? I dunno, maybe Eric's just _really_ good at it. Hahaha.

Donna Pinciotti


	63. Fez Gets the Girl

Dear Diary,

Well, Diary, I did a really nice thing today. I won two Led Zeppelin tickets for Tuesday night, but Eric couldn't go so I gave them to Fez and Caroline, the new girl who Fez has been crushing on. Hyde, Kelso, and Jackie were really mad at me for giving away the tickets because they each wanted to go with me but I'm glad I did it, and besides, they'll get over it. And Fez deserves to have someone.

I'm still sort of bummed about Eric not being able to go, because seeing Zeppelin live would have been the coolest thing ever! But whatever, spilt milk. Oh yeah, and Eric got PriceMart Employee of the Month!

Donna(:


	64. Dine and Dash

Dear Diary,

Whoever says revenge isn't sweet is a flithy liar! Nothing could ruin how _great_ I feel right now!

Let me explain. Kelso got $100 from his grandma and offered to take the whole gang out to the Vineyard for dinner, but when it was time to pay, he said that we would just run out on the check! Or "dine and dash". Kelso, Hyde, Fez, Jackie, they _all_ ended up ditching me and Eric and then sent us an anniversary cake to make it worse! They kept teasing us and calling us "Mom and Dad" but just because we want to do the right thing doesn't make us Mom and Dad.

We eventually ran out without paying (we had to!) but got the gang back by making them eat brownies with Chocolate Superlax in it, and told them they were "special brownies". It was so funny seeing them wrestle each other to get up the stairs _and_ to prove to them that "responsible Mom and Dad" can stoop to their level! Take that!

Donna Pinciotti-Forman


	65. Radio Daze

Dear Diary,

I got a job working for Jerry Thunder as an office girl! I officially have the coolest job _ever!_ Jerry Thunder calls me "Hot Donna" on the air, too:D I am in such a good mood that NOTHING could ruin it. I'm just glad that Eric's okay with me working there now, because earlier today he got jealous of Jerry Thunder. Which is funny cuz he's like, really short and plays Dungeons and Dragons. But he totally took me under his wing and told me all of these hilarious stories!

I cannot wait until I get to meet some real rockstars! I LOVE my job! It sure beats the hell out of PriceMart and the FotoHut!

"Hot" Donna


	66. Donna's Panties

Dear Diary,

Today started out to be the worst Valentine's Day _ever._ First of all, Eric pulled my pants down while we were playing basketball with Hyde and Fez. Which wouldn't have been such a big deal if I hadn't been wearing stupid granny panties because it was laundry day and all my other underwear was in the wash. And then Hyde kept going around, calling me "Granny Panties".

And to top it all off, Eric got me a pair of panties for Valentine's Day! I would have been totally fine with it if he had just _let it go._ But Jackie convinced me to just forgive Eric and go be with him on Valentine's Day, which was nice because we had a nice dinner afterwards (that he made!).

Oh yeah! And Laurie cheated on Kelso! I feel bad for him, but I also think he deserved it because of what he did to Jackie. And get this, he actually apologized to her about cheating all those times! I know! I couldn't believe it either!

Donna Pinciotti


	67. Romantic Weekend

Dear Diary,

I have the worst headache EVER. I'm so freaking hungover. Eric and I went to this hotel for a romantic weekend but I got _really_ drunk off of the tiny little bottles of beer in the fridge. I don't really remember that much of what went down, but Eric filled me in. I guess Red and Kitty were in the room next door and I called my parents to come get me, while I was drunk (and sad, apparently). So anyways, I'm grounded now. That's why the only thing I have to do is talk to you, Diary, which I guess is okay because we haven't talked in a while.

Eric and I had a fight last night, that much I remember. I was all depressed about my dad being out of work and he said, "Turn that frown upside down! Let's have super hot sex, baby!" I'm not mad about it anymore, though. I'm too drunk to still be mad about it.

I gotta go throw up now. Bye!

Donna.


	68. Kitty's Birthday

Dear Diary,

I just got back from square dancing, and I am _exhausted._ Red and Eric forgot Kitty's birthday and she was really upset. But who can blame her? She is the best mom ever and does everything for them and they treat her like she doesn't matter at all to them! Sorry, I was venting.

To make it up to her, all four of us went square dancing, something that Kitty has been wanting to do for like, ten years. It was exhausting but sort of fun. Maybe I should get Eric to take me again sometime!

Donna P.


	69. The Trials of Michael Kelso

Dear Diary,

Kelso and Jackie got back together. Yes, the unspeakable has happened. Jackie set up a whole bunch of tests that Kelso had to pass before they could get back together, and I told him what was going on because, while I love him, there's no way in hell that Kelso could have passed those tests on his own.

They seem really happy together, but I'm just afraid that Kelso's going to hurt Jackie again. If he cheats on her, I swear to God, I'm kicking his ass!

Donna Pinciotti


	70. Eric's Naughty No No

Dear Diary,

I AM SO COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY DISGUSTED! You see, Diary, Eric and I were...having sex and then he...he...eughh, I can't even say it! It's _so_ gross! He did something that was really, _really_ unpleasant, let's just leave it at that. And it turns out, he got the idea from going to see and X-rated film with the guys.

Eric promised he wouldn't be doing anything like that ever again (Thank _God_) but it sort of bugs me that Kelso told Jackie that they went to see a nudie flick and Eric didn't tell me. Since when are Kelso and Jackie the perfect couple?

But whatever. I have to go take a very long bubble bath.

_Donna(:_


	71. Holy Craps!

Dear Diary,

Caroline is a psycho! Jackie and I decided to hang out with her to make her feel like a part of the group, and when I mentioned that Jackie kissed Fez, Caroline _flipped_ _out!_ She said that if 'either one of us touched her boyfriend, she would claw our big, dumb eyes out'. Hyde was right about her all along!

And that's not even the worst part! When Fez realized that she _was_ crazy, he tried to dump her..._by saying that he and I were in love!_ I had to kiss Fez! Crap, what's Eric gonna say? I honestly think that Caroline is going to try to kill me now...I mean, she was freakin' _scary_, Diary!

Well, I have to go now and lock all the doors in my house. Bye, Diary!

Donna Forman


	72. Fez Dates Donna

Dear Diary,

I just got back from the movies with Eric. We finally got to see the ballerina movie, even though I was pretending to date Fez.

Let me fill you in. Eric let Fez pretend to date me so that Caroline would stop stalking me, and so that Eric could live the single life for a while. I finally got Caroline to leave Fez alone, and Eric followed me and Fez to the movies because he missed me.

How sweet is that? And here I thought he was all happy lounging around the basement with no pants on. But I have to say, I was a little surprised when Eric was so okay with me pretending to date Fez. I should call him up and ask.

Donna Pinciotti

P.S. I had the weirdest dream about Eric last night. He was Eric but he was also Steven Tyler from Aerosmith! And he looked really wicked and dangerous, which is so _not_ Eric. Sometimes I wish he were like that.


	73. Eric's Drunken Tattoo

Dear Diary,

ERIC IS SUCH A TOOL! Are you reading this, Eric? GOOD! Cuz God knows you love to go around, reading people's diaries! I only told you it was a journal because if I said it was a diary, I would feel too much like a girly-girl like Jackie.

Okay, sorry about that, Diary. It's just that _Eric_ read you today! I know, what a sneaky little dillhole! And apparently _Jackie_ reads my diary, too, because she knew about my Steven Tyler dream! Ughh! Doesn't _anyone_ have _any_ respect for privacy these days? God!

So, anyways, Eric read about my Steven Tyler dream, and to prove to me that he was dangerous, he got a tattoo of Woodstock on his butt. He is so weird.

In order to make sure that _my_ eyes are the only eyes that read you from now on, I'm gonna need a new hiding spot. Hmm...

Donna P.


	74. Canadian Road Trip

Dear Diary,

Today was exhausting.

I helped Jackie realize that her new 'modeling agency' was a scam. To think that if it hadn't been for me, she could have blown thousands of dollars on something fake. And then she said that _I_ could be a model, too, but only for lumberjack magazines...bitch.

And also Eric told me all about how he and the guys went to Canada...and they didn't even come back with any Canadian beer! What the hell? I wanted some of that!

What a waste of a day, for everybody. But at least Red never found out about Eric going to Canada. That would have been _awful!_

Donna Pinciotti-Forman


	75. Backstage Pass

Dear Diary,

I met Ted Nugent! The Nooge! And I got an interview so I can talk about it on The Sound on Monday!

You see, Max hooked me up with Ted Nugent tickets for me and the gang and I got to go backstage and meet the Nooge! It was _awesome!_ Seriously, one of the best nights of my life. I wonder if Jerry Thunder will let me do _other_ cool stuff at The Sound after he hears about the interview? Oh My God, I'm so excited!

This night has been absolutely perfect, except Eric got all mad at me for ditching him to go meet Ted Nugent. I _know_ that I told him it would only take five minutes and it was a lot longer than that, but I wish that he could just see that it was a huge opportunity for me. Eric just doesn't get it.

It seems like all we do is fight nowadays, and it _sucks._ Sometimes I get worried about us.

Donna

**Haha, did you like the ending? I made sure to add something like that in the episode before The Promise Ring xD**

**Rachel**


	76. The Promise Ring

Dear Diary,

Eric broke up with me, Diary! I just got back from his house and I'm crying so hard that I can barely hold my pencil. It was awful, Diary, and it was all because of that stupid promise ring! Eric gave it to me and then Jackie told me that the promise was that we would be together forever.

But I didn't know that when I took it! I want to do..._other_ things with my life! I don't want all of that taken away by some high school romance, but I love him so much, Diary.

When I asked Eric if he was breaking up with me and he asked, "Are you giving the ring back?", I wanted _so_ badly to say no, but I just _had_ to give it back. I didn't want the stupid ring and I didn't want to be tied down. Dammit, this is all that stupid promise ring's fault! Why can't Eric just understand that we'll end up together if we were _meant_ to be together? Why push it?

I hate him so much right now, Diary, but I also love him. Well, I have to go now because my mom is knocking on my door and asking if I'm okay.

Donna Pinciotti


	77. It's a Wonderful Life

Dear Diary,

I am so miserable.

Donna

**Okay...shortest and worst chapter ever. Haha. But I didn't know what to write for this one, and I already expressed all her misery over the break up in the last chapter, so...**

**Rachel**


	78. Eric's Depression

Dear Diary,

So I ran into Eric today. I asked Dad if he could give me a bunch of chores to do to keep my mind _off_ of Eric, but then we were both bringing our bags to the curb at the same time. And all he said was, "Hey." What the hell? After _everything_ we've been through and after _everything_ that happened, that's all he has to say? And then he _refused_ to admit that he was wrong about the promise ring...which he was!

Ugh. He just makes me so mad. But I love him, too, Diary, and I can't stand loving him and hating him at the same time. It's torture.

And also, the gang went to Fun Land today. I mean, I wanted to make it seem like I was fine and go but then I was afraid that Eric would do the same thing and I really didn't feel like dealing with him and everything else all day. So I stayed home and apparently he did too.

Well bye, Diary, Mom's calling me for dinner!

Donna Pinciotti


	79. Pinciotti vs Forman

Dear Diary,

I have SO MUCH to tell you!

First of all, ERIC KICKED ME OUT OF THE BASEMENT! What a stupid dillhole! I know we broke up and I _know_ it's his basement, but just the way he was acting about it...like he freaking _knew_ that I wouldn't be able to hang out with my friends anymore because they all hang out in the basement. He was acting like they were _his_ friends. Umm...they're _my_ friends, too, asshole! I was friends with Hyde and Kelso, and even Fez waaaayy before I started dating that lollipop!

Then we tried to take custody of our friends which didn't work out so well. Eric and I got into a big fight and we upset Fez. I swear to God, we were acting like a divorced couple and we shouldn't have to. It just makes me so mad (not Eric, not anymore) but our whole crappy situation.

In the end, Eric and I agreed to pretend to be okay for the sake of our friends, and being able to hang out all together again. Which I think is a good idea. I'm not saying that it will be easy, but it's what's best for everyone, I guess.

Hot Donna


	80. Hyde Gets the Girl

Dear Diary,

Eric is such a pig. We held this party for Hyde so that he could meet women, and Eric was flirting with half the girls there! And to make it worse, he used the whole 'I-Just-Got-Dumped' card! DILLHOLE! But I'm happy to report that I ruined it all for him by telling all of those girls that _he_ dumped _me._ Justice!

I brought Melissa (that new girl that works at The Sound with me) to the party after we got done with the Hand on Van contest-which Kelso won, by the way!-and she and Hyde totally hit it off. He said he would call her...AWW, THAT'S SO CUTE! It's adorable seeing Steven 'I-Don't-Care-About-Anybody' Hyde falling in love!

D.P.


	81. Bye Bye Basement

Dear Diary,

So I found out that I have lingering...feelings, or urges or _something_ towards Eric even after we broke up. I just want to be his friend, but I'm just so pissed off at him for no reason, so I've been really bitchy to him lately. Like saying his shirt made him look like a stick of fruit stripe gum. Which it did, but whatever. Not the point.

I talked to Eric about it and I guess we're _really_ gonna try to be _actual_ friends, without any do-it-feelings (as Kelso said) getting in the way.

And Mrs. Forman was going to re-do the basement. I actually encouraged her for two reasons: I wanted to piss Eric off, AND while the basement is my favorite place to hang out, it has got to be the ugliest basement in the history of the universe! Eughh. It ended up not getting remodeled because Mrs. Forman hired _Leo_ to do the remodeling. Enough said.

Oh, and one more thing. I told Eric about how I think his wrists are small and the way he smacks his lips when he's eating is _revolting_ and he had nothing bad that he could find to say about me! Haha, I felt so pretty!

Hot x3 Donna


	82. The Relapse

Dear Diary,

My mom left, Diary. I can't believe it. I miss her so much. She always used to say, "I'm unhappy and I'm going to leave," but I never took her _seriously._ I wish I had taken her seriously.

And you have to understand that I was very upset at the time, Diary, and still am. I really needed someone and I did something bad. I had sex with Eric, and he supposedly thought that we were back together because of it. But I didn't want to get back together, I just needed someone (I would've done it with _anybody_ at the moment!) to make me feel better. So you understand my dilemma.

But eventually we worked it out and Eric _and_ Hyde made me feel better. Hyde comforted me, which he never does, and Eric made me laugh, which he always does. But they both made my day(: And one more thing. Midge took Tina with her to California. I begged and begged Tina to stay, but she was dead set on going. She said she would visit, but she didn't want to lose Mom.

I'm so depressed.

Big D


	83. Uncomfortable Ball Stuff

Dear Diary,

I just got back from Eric's house. Ewwh, my tongue has the taste of ink on it and it's really disgusting. You see, I licked off a phone number that was written on Eric's hand in ink, and it's nasty!

I'm way too tired to explain everything, so a long story short: Eric and I went on a date that's NOT a date to the Pricemart ball, he made out with a skank, I overreacted, we fought, we're fine now, the end. Typical stuff.

Donna

P.S. I would just like to add one thing...I looked totally hot in my dress xD


	84. Donna's Story

Dear Diary,

_A long time ago, there were two young lovers named Derek and Wanda. They were madly in love and Wanda could feel his heart beating against her back as he held her._

_"Oh Wanda," Derek uttered her name as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard._

_"Oh Derek," Wanda replied, feeling equally the same about him._

_"Oh _Wanda!_"_

_"Yes, Derek?" she asked, awaiting his answer._

_And so he began, "You're not just my next door neighbor, you're also the love of my life."_

_"Derek, I too have strong feelings of love for you," Wanda answered, holding his arms close around her, and then backing away, shoving the large object into his hands. "but I have to give back this promise ball and chain. I must leave Point upon the Place and explore the world with my trusty cat named Sir Bonkers."_

_Wanda turned to leave but Derek grabbed her and pulled her back to face him, angrily._

_"_No!_ I'll never let you go," Derek snarled. Wanda pulled away from him, suddenly frightened of the man she had been madly in love with moments before._

_"You can't make me stay!" She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it and tossed it aside._

_"Oh no? Well, what if I told you that I've run over the cat named Sir Bonkers and the cat named Sir Bonkers is no more?" Derek asked, turning away and then whipping back to face Wanda, pointing a menacing finger in her direction. "Now submit, and be my wife!"_

_"Oh, Derek, once you were a kind, peaceful man! But love has made you wicked."_

_"Oh, I _am_ wicked. Until you agree to be my wife, I will scour the earth in search of cats named Sir Bonkers and I will kill them all! Or at very least...spray them with water, which everyone knows they hate."_

_And Wanda stood there, feeling trapped and suffocated, completely alone as Derek laughed maliciously next to her._

That was a part of the story that got accepted into the school paper. My second one, actually. And they spelled my name right this time.

Diary, I was just feeling so upset about Eric and me, so I decided to sit down and it all just came flowing out and afterward I felt _so_ good about us. Like we could actually try to be friends, without it being a complete trainwreck.

This is what I explained to Eric after he got all pissed off after reading my story, and decided to write a story of his own. Which was terribly written, by the way. Just saying.

Hey, I wonder if I keep thinking of new short stories as good as that one, that the newspaper will publish my stories all the time? I'm gonna go write one right now. Bye, Diary!

Wanda Pinciotti

**Hahahaha ;D Do you like what I did there, with re-writing Donna's story? I thought it would be kinda cool, and I actually think I did a good job with it. And by the way, I'm **_**really**_** gonna try hard to make the next chapter and ALL of the chapters a lot longer. I know I've said that, but I'm really gonna try.**

**Love, Rachel**


	85. Forgotten Son

Dear Diary,

So, funny thing. Ever since my mom left, I've been getting lonely and started to miss doing all the stuff that she and I used to do it, and it really started to depress me. I mean, I have Jackie but all she wants me to do is sort her Day-Time Cosmetics from her Night-Time Cosmetics and talk about Kelso. Don't get me wrong, I love Jackie, but she just doesn't get it.

So I started hanging out with Mrs. Forman and, not only is she an awesome mom and a great cook, she listens too. I feel like she understands what I'm going through, with my mom leaving and all. I've been so sad lately and everyone else seems to have shrugged off my mom leaving and expect me to get over it already. But it just isn't that simple, right, Diary?

My friendship with Mrs. Forman almost got ruined because Eric didn't want us hanging out because he thought we talked about him, which we don't. Except for the _one_ time that I mentioned that he wore make-up to last year's school picture. Mrs. Forman got a kick out of that one. But Eric realized that we _weren't_ talking about him and eventually said it was okay with him that we were friends, which is good because I _like_ being friend with Mrs. Forman.

Well, bye, Diary, I have to go next door and see if Mrs. Forman wants to make more Ditty's. It's our new cookie!

Donna Pinciotti


	86. Red and Stacey

Dear Diary,

I spent all day with Jackie trying to pretty up Big Rhonda for her date with Fez. And Jackie was being _totally_ bitchy and insensitive the entire time. She even called Rhonda sasquatch. If anyone was that mean to me, I probably would've cried or yelled at her or something.

And the whole makeover thing was a complete waste of time, because once they started their date, Fez yelled at me and Jackie because he "liked her the way she was". Which is kind of sweet, but I could've been doing tons of other things but instead I was giving Rhonda a makeover, which Fez didn't even like. Sigh.

And the _funniest_ thing happened to Eric today! Red tried to set him up with a new cashier named Stacey..._but it turns out that she had a crush on Red!_ Isn't that hilarious? And Hyde made the funniest joke about how Eric was "softer than Liberace in the Playboy mansion". And then Kelso didn't even get it (big surprise) so I had to explain it to him, which made it funnier! I swear, I laughed _so_ hard today!

Donna P.

P.S. Kelso and Eric used all of Jackie's make-up supplies and put a shitload of make-up on Hyde, and then we all took him to the Hub! There's only one thing I have to say: Hyde kicked _so much ass!_


	87. The Third Wheel

Dear Diary,

So I guess Joanne, my dad's "lady friend" is his girlfriend or something! I woke up earlier than usual to find out that she spent the night, and it was _horrifying._ Knowing that they're having sex...and practically _being there_ was...eughh. It made me _really_ realize that my mom was gone, ya know? And that she's never coming back. I think that's what bothered me the most. I mean, the realization hit me like an eighteen-wheeler and it was awful.

Anyway, I talked to Bob and Joanne and they promised to hold off on the overnight visits for a while, which was good.

And Eric came over to my house earlier to vent about Hyde crashing guy's night or something. I wasn't really listening, but I think it's kinda cool that we can still talk and be friends and that he still comes to me to vent and for advice.

_Donna_


	88. An Eric Forman Christmas

Dear Diary,

MERRY CHRISTMAS, DIARY!

And it was a good Christmas after all. Mrs. Forman signed Eric up to be the director for the church's Christmas pagaent, but then Pastor Dave fired him because he caught him and the guys using Hyde's "frankincense" if you know what I mean.

But then Leo reminded us that Eric was the only one that had a Chrismas spirit, and we convinced Pastor Dave to give Eric another shot. And I have to admit, it was one bitchin' play! Just one problem: Eric made me a wiseMAN! Grr.

**Donna**


	89. Jackie Says Cheese

Dear Diary,

The funniest thing ever happened to Jackie. We were talking in her room about Kelso and her dad overheard. And I guess he didn't know they were back together because he _flipped out_ and started yelling and ended up taking away all of Jackie's allowance and said, "You're not getting this back until you break up with that bonehead!"

Jackie was upset, but it was _so funny._ And of course, she chose Kelso but then ended up having to get a job as a Cheese Maiden. It's hilarious seeing her work there, because she gets all stressed out and sweats. Haha!

And also, there was this other foreign exchange student who moved into town named Thomas and he complimented my eyes. It made my day.

Donna "eyes as blue as the sea" Pinciotti


	90. Eric's Hot Cousin

Dear Diary,

Ow. I have the worst sunburn _ever_ and it hurts like a bitch to be writing right now. You see, Jackie and I did these sunlamp tans so we could look hot to distract the guys from Eric's cousin Penny, who is extremely hot now! I remember when she used to be _such_ a bitch. And she still is! Ughh.

Well anyway, Jackie and I tried to get tans but we fell asleep and now we look like boiled lobsters. And then Eric thought Penny was adopted, blah blah blah and then we MAJORLY burned him, as you can see from the picture of Eric in MAN PANTIES below. HAHAHAAHAHA! Today was a good day.

Donna


	91. Tornado Prom

Dear Diary,

This was by far the best tornado ever. Eric was supposed to drive me to the dance but he forgot me and had to come back, and he risked a _tornado._ For _me!_ Most guys would not have done that just for an ex-girlfriend. He's still my hero, even if he forgot me.

So obviously we couldn't go to the dance, so Eric and I just chilled at the radio station and dug into one of my co-workers' stash. It was _so_ funny to hear Eric's lousy Aerosmith impressions. What makes it funnier is I remember when he used to tell me how good he was at it. I just miss hanging out with Eric, just the two of us. We haven't done that in forever.

Oh yeah, Diary, and before Eric told me about forgetting about me, he kissed me. It was under false pretenses (haha), so I guess it doesn't really count...right?

Donna


	92. Donna Dates a Kelso

Dear Diary,

I let Jackie set me up with Casey Kelso...and it _wasn't_ a disaster! I know what you're thinking. _I_ went on a date with Casey "hey-what's-the-big-deal,-it's-just-a-misdemeanor" Kelso? But he's changed, Diary, I swear! Casey was _so_ cute and funny and charming and he makes me melt.

Even though the only thing we did was talk outside his car and drink beer, it was so much fun because I just opened up and told him all about Eric and my mom leaving and everything. It felt so good to get all that off my chest. And he told me all these funny stories about him being in the army and other stuff like that.

Eric seemed to think it was pretty funny that I went out with Casey and when I told him I might go out with Casey again, he said, "Think about this. Donna Kelso!" Dillhole.

Donna...Kelso?


	93. Kelso's Career

Dear Diary,

DIARY, I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!

Jackie and I were hanging out at The Hub and then Casey showed up there, so Jackie convinced me to talk to him and then he said he would call me. Only I forgot to give Casey my number so I went to his house to give it to him, but he said he would call me when we went on our date, after he picked me up at The Hub the next day.

BUT HE NEVER SHOWED UP! So I went over to his house to bitch him out, right? But then he apologized and I forgave him and all my anger went away like that! With Eric, it was never like that. My anger would linger and I would have to wait a few days to get over it, but with Casey, it's so easy to forgive him.

AND THEN HE KISSED ME!

Oh! The phone is ringing! I think it's Casey!

Donna Pinciotti-Kelso


	94. Leo Loves Kitty

Dear Diary,

Today was so boring. God, I hate Point Place.

Kelso took up modeling. Jackie got mad. They had a fight. Blah blah blah. BORING.

Hyde tried to teach Fez how to drive the El Camino to impress Big Rhonda, and Fez busted the tail light on the El Camino. Now he owed Hyde $80 to fix it, but didn't have the money so I helped them come up with something that's worth $80: AKA, Fez had to work at the Foto Hut naked.

Oh yeah, and when Fez crashed the car, he hurt Leo so he ended up in the hospital (Leo, not Fez) and he fell in love with Kitty.

BO-RING.

Donna K.


	95. Jackie's Cheese Squeeze

Dear Diary,

SECRET SQUIRREL MY ASS! God, I hate Eric so much sometimes.

I guess that dillhole thought it would be funny to tell each Hyde, Fez, and me a secret and say that we were the only one that he told. Seriously, what the hell? _What could he accomplish from that?_

But then we all caught up to him and kicked his ass. It was awesome!

Oh yeah, and the secret! _Jackie kissed the Cheese Guy!_ Kelso got super PO'd, man! I gotta go call Jackie and see if everything worked out between them.

Donna Pinciotti


	96. Class Picture

Dear Diary,

"_What a long, strange trip it's been…in Forman's basement."_

That was what the gang and I decided on for our yearbook quote this year. But let me tell you, it took _forever_ to think of a good quote. We tried to think of good times together, and we reminisced about stuff like when Eric and I first met, Kelso and Jackie's first date, and when everyone met Fez.

Not to sound like Jackie, but I think this year was my best picture ever. And definitely the best _picture day_ ever. Eric got _another_ huge zit, except this time it was on his forehead. SO. FUNNY. And also, do you remember that one time that I was writing in you and Kelso came bursting into my room yelling, "Oops! Sorry!" You know, how he's always trying to see my 'jahoobs' because he's the only one in the gang that _hasn't_ seen them?

Well, I finally let him take a peek and he _fainted._ Damn, I knew I was hot, but seriously! Haha. Well goodnight, Diary. I'm tired.

Donna


	97. Prank Day

Dear Diary,

I have surprising news, Diary. I think Jackie Burkhart is my best friend.

You know how today is supposed to be Mom and Dad's anniversary? I was all depressed cuz Casey was out of town and both of my parents were either gone or busy and Jackie totally came through for me. She dedicated her whole night to me, and even though she bailed, she came back. Unlike my mom. Even Leo (who I invited so we could get some "stuff") left after I told him he couldn't try on my dad's clothes, left.

My mom, Eric, Leo, it just feels like everyone is walking out on me these days. And Jackie was the only one who was there for me. She might be spoiled and bratty and self-centered, but Jackie really _is_ a good friend.

Do you remember when I first met her and I thought she was a bitch?

Donna Pinciotti-Kelso


	98. Eric's Corvette Caper

Dear Diary,

I feel so guilty.

Jackie and I went to Kelso's house to look for Casey, but it turns out that he's out of town…again! Goddamn, why is he _always_ out of town? He never tells me anything!

Sorry. Not the point. So anyway, Jackie convinced me to snoop through his stuff to find out more about him (and we didn't find out squat, by the way) and then _I left my chemistry book in his room._

I got _so_ freakin' scared when I remembered that, Diary, you can't even imagine. After all, I don't want Casey to think I'm some stalker weirdo. We only _just_ started dating! Then Jackie and I snuck into his room later that night and I got my book back. And Jackie stole his clock radio.

I just can't believe we got away with it! But I still feel kind of guilty. Oh, got to go, Diary! Casey's on the phone, and he's asking if I know where his clock radio is. Yikes.

Donna Kelso


	99. Hyde's Birthday

Dear Diary,

WHY CAN'T ANYBODY SEE THAT I AM A FREAKING GIRL? Tons of people tell me that I'm hot, but when it comes to feminine or girly crap, I'm the last person they choose! Mrs. Forman actually chose _Fez_ over me to decorate my living room for Hyde's birthday party. But then Fez and Jackie bailed and I did all the decorating myself, to prove that I _am_ feminine. Ha. That'll show them.

Oh yeah, and it was Hyde's birthday. Eric, Kelso, and I spent all day stealing a street sign called HIGH STREET only to find out that we could've _bought_ a street sign at the flea market for $2. I had to show my bra to some punk-ass middle schooler! Hyde almost didn't come to his party but then Red made him. And Mrs. Forman made him the most hilarious sweater that says STEVEN on the front. Remind me to make fun of him later.

Donna(:


	100. That '70s Musical

**I'm halfway there! :DD I have to be honest, I was really excited to write this episode. One, because I'M FREAKING HALFWAY THERE! And two, because this episode rocks XD**

Dear Diary,

Tonight was so much fun! Even more than the party we went to last night, where some skank got onto a table and took her top off.

The gang and I went to Mr. Wilkerson's house on the way to Fez's show and toilet-papered the _crap_ out of it! Cuz we knew how much Fez hates that guy. And we met him later on—what a dillhole! Seriously, I can see why Fez hates him. And I'm glad we TP'ed his house! _And_ made Jackie put dog poop on his porch! It was so funny cuz after that she kept smelling her hands and whining, "Eww! My hands smell like dog crap! It stinks! It's not _funny,_ you guys!" But it totally was.

Then we stole Mr. Wilkerson's mail box and gave it to Fez as a gift. Mr. Wilkerson took it back, but it's the thought that counts, right? But then I was talking to Mrs. Forman later on, and Fez actually thought we weren't gonna show up! How could he think that? We knew how much this night meant to him! Of course we were gonna be there.

And Fez was really good in the show, too. I'm so glad we came!

Hot Donna


	101. Eric's False Alarm

Dear Diary,

Last night was the worst date ever.

Casey took me to the Le Motel except Eric pulled the fire alarm all night, so we spent the entire time in the parking lot with Leo and all of his sluts. It was so boring, and Casey got all pissed.

Then I talked to Eric and we agreed to stay out of each other's business so we can just be friends. Cuz I guess Eric still has feelings for me and that's why he pulled the fire alarm. I mean, I guess that's understandable because Eric was my first love and I'll _always_ have some small feelings for him, but I'm glad that we're going our own ways now. I feel like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

Well, Diary, I have to go and call Jackie to tell her what happened.

Mrs. Donna Kelso


	102. Everybody Loves Casey

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOD, DIARY! OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGOD!

I just got back from the Kelso's (I was hanging out with Casey), and I have so much to tell you! I went inside to go to the bathroom and when I came out Eric was there. And just as I was about to leave, Casey kissed me on the cheek and said "Love ya'." He loves me! You're the only one I can tell because nobody has believed that he's changed, but he _has._ Everyone else would just tell me that Casey's playing me, but he's not.

I just can't believe that Casey Kelso loves _me._ I was gonna say it back, but Eric was standing right there and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But I do, Diary. I love Casey.

Mrs. Casey Kelso


	103. Love, Wisconsin Style

Dear Diary,

I am so humiliated. And _stupid._

Right now, I'm writing to you in Kelso's van, on my way to California to visit my mom and Tina. But there's a lot you need to know before I explain _that._

I was on my way to school in the morning and Casey stopped by, telling me that I should ditch so we could hang out. I said yes and then he took me out drinking, and I just didn't know how to say no…ya' know? It's always like that with Casey. But then Eric and Mrs. Forman saw me and told my dad, who forbid me to see Casey anymore. I was _really_ upset, because I love him but Casey had no problem with it. And when I said that I thought he loved me, do you want to know what he said? "I have this thing where I say stuff I don't really mean." WHAT. A. DILLHOLE!

I can't believe I fell for him. _Everyone_ told me he was a bad guy, but I didn't listen. Looking back at my earlier diary entries, now I realize how ignorant I was. I actually thought that he had changed. What the hell is wrong with me?

Then I told Eric that I loved him and that we should be together and I kissed him, which I now realize I've wanted to do all along. But Eric said that he couldn't be my second choice, but what he doesn't understand is that he's _not._ It's _him_ that I love, it was always him. After all, I only let Jackie set me up with Casey in the first place to help me get over Eric, because I thought he was moving on and I figured I should, too.

So after Eric rejected me, I packed my bags and was on my way to the bus station when I met up with Kelso, who said that Jackie wants them to get married, and then offered to drive me to California in his van so we could run away together. He's being kind of a tool because he keeps trying to grab my boobs and his van smells like fish, but to tell you the truth, I'm glad he's driving me instead of me taking the bus because I need a friend right now. And I don't want to spend an entire summer in California by myself.

Bye, Diary, Kelso's stopping for a bathroom break.

Donna Pinciotti


	104. Going to California

Dear Diary,

Oh wow. I haven't written in you since Kelso drove me to California at the beginning of the summer. But I promise, Diary, I have a very good excuse. After my first day in California, you disappeared completely. I could not find you _anywhere._ I mean it, Diary, I checked my suitcase, I made Kelso clean out his whole van, and had Tina help me search through Mom's new house from top to bottom, but you were nowhere to be found. After a while, I just gave up looking.

With you gone and Jackie all the way in Point Place, I had no one to talk to. Except for Tina, but she's only fifteen. What does she know? I had Kelso, too, but he doesn't want to talk about anything besides sex with his new airhead girlfriend, Annette. I'm surprised he got over Jackie so quickly.

But then I finally found you when Eric sat on you when we were looking up at the stars last night. He was like, "Ow! Crap! What the hell is that?" and when he picked you up, I was so happy that you wouldn't believe. Which reminds me, Eric came to California to bring me back home (it's almost the end of the summer right now). Isn't that sweet? He told me he loved me and that I should be back in Point Place with him, and he couldn't say all that stuff over the phone.

Eric and I are back together! Finally!

I can't believe it, Diary, and I'm so excited. And it was so cool to see how much everybody has changed over the summer once we got back to Point Place. Eric got taller and Fez got...pervier? and Hyde has a _beard_ and I was very surprised at how very _not_ upset about Kelso Jackie was. In fact, she seemed totally fine. Something about her is different, I just can't put my finger on it. But she's not that different, because she told everyone at school that I went away to have a baby. I would've been really mad if I hadn't missed her so much.

Mrs. Eric Forman


	105. I Can't Quit You Baby

Dear Diary,

I AM SO HORRIFIED!

Eric and I walked in on Hyde and Jackie...frenching in the basement! I know! Hyde and Jackie! They hate each other! How the hell did this happen? Seriously, did I miss _that_ much when I was in California?

They claimed to just be fooling around and said that they would stop so Kelso never has to find out, which would be good. Because Kelso would _flip out_. I don't even want to think about what would happen. It would be awful if the whole gang split up because of Hyde and Jackie's stupid fling. But they said they would stop, so I don't have to worry.

And another thing! As punishment for running away to California, my dad is making me go to Catholic school. To 'Our Lady of Prepetual Sorrow'. And let me tell you, it is awful there! The nuns are mean (one snapped me with a ruler!) and the girls there are totally bitchy. I miss my old school. :(

But Eric promised that we would still see each other on nights and weekends and he even came to pick me up from school today on his bike (since Red took away the Vista Cruiser) even though it was ten miles! And he said he would come pick me up from school _every day!_ I'm so excited!

Donna Pinciotti-Forman


	106. What Is and What Should Never Be

Dear Diary,

Oh My God, Diary. _Oh My God!_

You will absolutely _not_ believe this. KELSO CAUGHT HYDE AND JACKIE FRENCHING IN THE FORMAN'S DRIVEWAY! I know what you're thinking, _"I thought they were going to stop their stupid fling for Kelso's sake, and the group's?"_ But no, of course not. They had to keep it going and screw up everything. They obviously don't care how this is going to effect everyone else, especially Kelso. Because they're too damn selfish.

Kelso...Oh My God, you should have seen the look on his face, he was devestated. And then he said he was going to kick Hyde's ass. Which you and I both know won't happen because Hyde has always whooped Kelso in the past, but I actually wish that Kelso would be able to beat the crap out of Hyde. After all, he's breaking the freakin' bro code. I have to be honest, Diary, I'm totally Team Kelso on this.

Oh yeah, and Mrs. Forman is pregnant! Good for her, huh?

Donna Pinciotti


	107. Heartbreaker

Dear Diary,

Damn, I have a lot to say.

Eric's grandparents came in town so Kitty could tell them that she was pregnant, but it turns out she just started menopause instead. Poor Kitty. I know how badly she wanted to be pregnant. And when Eric was driving them (his grandparents) home, I asked for a cookie, and then his grandma said, "You catch more flies with sugar." WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

I was talking to Jackie, and I told her about Kelso finding out about her and Hyde, and I told her that because of her, everyone was gonna have to choose sides and nobody was gonna be friends anymore. And do you know what she said? "Well, it's not _my_ fault!" I wanted to scream at her, Diary, I really did because it is SO her fault! I know Jackie is my best friend, but I was just so mad at her.

Oh, and another thing. I finally got Hyde and Kelso to make up by telling them to shake hands and forget about this whole thing, which I hope will happen. I hate the constant tension between the group. Kelso didn't end up kicking Hyde's ass, actually it was the other way around (like I predicted) and Kelso was _so_ upset before they made up and it just broke my heart. But as far as I know, everything is cool between Kelso and Hyde now, so I guess everything's okay.

Donna


	108. Ramble On

Dear Diary,

Sometimes Eric is such a bonehead.

I was shopping with my dad and I saw the most _gorgeous_ man ring, and thought it would be the most perfect gift for my bonehead boyfriend, and even my dad agreed so I knew he'd love it. Only he didn't. Eric _hated_ the ring, but he didn't tell me that he hated it! He lied to my face and told me he loved it, and then went behind my back and told all of his friends that he hated it. And I know they were all making fun of me, that's one of the things that hurts the most.

I got even more mad when Eric _lost the ring,_ but then it turned out that Fez stole it, so I guess I can't really be mad at him for that. But still. And _then_ he said that I had bad taste. _Where the hell did that come from?_ I so do not have bad taste. Also, Eric got all up on me about wanting him to tell me the truth all the time. Well excuse me for wanting us to have an open, honest, _healthy _relationship. Sometimes I think he doesn't get women at all.

But then Eric said that he could never tell me how much he hated the ring when he loved me so much, and we made up. I love my bonehead boyfriend.

Donna Forman


	109. Over the Hills and Far Away

Dear Diary,

My dad makes me so mad. First, he makes me go to a freakin' private _Catholic_ school and then he makes me visit Marquette instead of University of Wisconsin with Eric! I mean, he _knew_ that Eric and I were planning on going to college together, but he just has to try to sabatoge everything, doesn't he?

Sorry about that, Diary. I was ranting. I'm actually disappointed at how much I liked Marquette. The classes were so interesting and the _people_ were so nice and Oh My God, thy have the coolest English professor! But then I realized that it was worth giving all that up just so I could be with Eric for four years. Gosh, I love him SO much.

Jackie came with me and my dad to Marquette (for moral support or because she had nothing better to do, I'll never know) and the whole time she was complaining about some stupid thing that Hyde said, so I had to tell her that she can't control him like the way she's been controlling Kelso for the past four years. I guess Hyde and Jackie are officially a couple now.

Donna F.


	110. Hot Dog

Dear Diary,

Eric Forman is the most romantic man in Point Place.

Eric proposed to me on the water tower tonight, Diary. I know you must think that we're stupid for wanting to get married in high school, but you just don't get it. When I saw that ring on my finger, I realized that I _did_ want to be with Eric forever and ever. And Eric has always wanted that with me. I know now that I am a different girl from the one who gave Eric back the promise ring because she was afraid of a long-term commitment.

I think being with Casey and running away to California changed me, and it made me realize how much I love Eric, and how much I need him in my life. And I want it to be that way for the rest of my life. We're keeping it a secret, because we know that our friends and parents won't approve, but you know what? _Screw them._ They just don't understand. After all, age is just a number. And it's not like we're getting married _during high school._ We're probably going to wait until we graduate.

Oh My _God,_ Diary, you should see the ring Eric got me. It is _so_ beautiful. I love it so much, just like I love Eric. You know, I just realized that you're the only one I can talk to about this, because our engagement is a secret. I can't even wear my beautiful ring out in public. That _sucks._

Well bye, Diary, I have to put my ring away and find a new hiding place to put you. I _really_ don't want anybody looking at you now!

Mrs. Donna Forman (for real!)


	111. Thank You

Dear Diary,

Happy Thanksgiving! I actually had a pretty decent Thanksgiving this year. Although, I'm kind of disappointed that Eric didn't get to tell everyone our big news. You see, he was going to announce to everyone that we were engaged, but didn't get a chance because Fez blurted to Red about how Eric's failing math. And of course, Red was super pissed.

Other stuff happened, too. Like Laurie came home! Why do I sound excited about this? I mean, Laurie came home. For Thanksgiving, that is. I don't know if she's staying or what, but she just showed up. Fez got really drunk. Oh yeah, and Kelso brought Eric's math teacher to Thanksgiving..._as his date!_ I know Kelso's eighteen, but still...student/teacher relationships are sorta' inappropriate, don't you think?

I forgot to mention, Eric and I _did_ end up telling someone about our engagement. His Grandpa Bert, while he was sleeping. Oh, and Shotsy, their new dog.

Donna Pinciotti-Forman


	112. Black Dog

Dear Diary,

You will never believe what Kelso did, Diary. He shot Hyde with a bebe gun! It was just like how he shot Eric's hamster, Snowball in the 4th grade. They were arguing about Jackie (I'll tell you about what happened to her in just a minute) and then Kelso shot him! He said he did it "accidentally on purpose" because he's never going to be okay with Hyde dating Jackie. Anyways, Hyde told Kelso that he shot him in the eye, but he was just lying to make him feel bad. That guy is an evil genius.

So on to what happened with Jackie. Her dad got arrested for bribery! And her mom is flying home from some exotic place to come be with her, so it must be serious. I felt bad because Hyde wasn't very much help with the whole comforting thing. He never has been, so I guess it's not a shocker. But then he shaved off his beard and Jackie was all happy.

And also, my boyfriend is an idiot. Eric and I were going to offer Hyde advice on how to comfort Jackie, and I said he should go to her, because I, as a woman, know that's what Jackie wants. But Eric said that he should "give her space". _Hyde should _not_ give her space!_ God, Eric doesn't know anything. Like when my mom left, I wanted Eric to be with me so he could make me feel better but he just avoided me and I couldn't even find him to let him know how I felt. Sometimes he's so stupid!

Donna


	113. The Crunge

Dear Diary,

I guess all that studying paid off because I got a 1230 on my SATs! Aren't you proud of me, Diary? Before we talk about Eric, I want to gloat a little bit about my score because I had to be humble around everyone else who got lower scores than me...which is _everyone!_ Hyde got a 950, Fez got 1000, Kelso got 1030, and Eric...he got an 800.

Which is what the whole fight was about. Eric got all mad because I did better than him, because "he's the man and the man's the man and that's just the way it is". _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Is he trying to put my in my place? As a feminist, I'm _pissed._ I just don't get Eric sometimes, you know? Who gives a crap if I got better on the test than he did? It was just a stupid test score. It doesn't matter!

And to make it worse, he had Red ground him because I "gum up the works". It is so not my fault that he failed the test. Actually, I don't know _why_ he did bad on the SATs, but it's still not my fault. Ugh.

Donna P.

P.S. Eric told Kelso, Hyde, Fez, and Jackie are engaged! What is wrong with him?


	114. The Girl I Love

Dear Diary,

I just got back from Mrs. Forman's dinner party. She threw a formal party so we could all meet Fez's new girlfriend, Nina but then it turned into some weird Battle of the Genders thing. Eric was mad at me because he wanted to go to Laser Floyd, Hyde was mad at Jackie for trying to force him to go to the party and then showing up with Kelso, Fez was mad at Nina for not undoing Red's parking ticket, and Red was mad at Kitty for making him miss Battle of the Network Stars. Then they all went to hide in the basement to watch it.

They came back up later to apologize (sort of) and it turns out, Eric thought that I was going to make him do girly crap that he didn't want to do forever, since we're engaged. I'm going to be honest, I'm a little hurt that he would think that about me. I mean, I'm not Jackie who's always trying to get Hyde to do whatever she wants him to do all the time.

Eric doesn't appreciate _anything_ I do. And Nina was right, women _are_ giving!

_Donna_


	115. Misty Mountain Hop

Dear Diary,

Mr. and Mrs. Forman saw my naked butt! Along with Hyde, Jackie, Kelso, Fez, _and everyone else in the whole freakin' world!_ I am sooo embarrassed.

I went with Eric to help Jackie move things out of her winter cabin, because it was being foreclosed on (Red, Kitty, and Jackie were in the Toyota while Eric and I were in the Vista Cruiser) and we wanted a new, exciting place to fool around. But then we got lost and let me tell you, Jackie has the crappiest directions ever. Then Eric tried to blame _me_ and my dirty little urges for us getting lost, and then he got mad at me for eating his Twonkie.

It was an awful day, Diary. Eric and I fought and then everyone else came home early and saw us doing it on the Forman's kitchen table. Now Hyde, Kelso, and Fez won't stop making butt jokes about me. Dillholes. Now don't ask what ever possessed me to agreeing to doing it on their kitchen table, there must have been something in that Twonkie. They must put creepy, weird chemicals in those knock-offs or something.

Donna Pinciotti-Forman


	116. Your Time Is Gonna Come

Dear Diary,

Today has been an awful day. For _everyone._

I'm going to start from the beginning. Kelso shipped in Annette (the whore from California) to Point Place and guilted me into letting her stay at my house. But then Eric, Fez, and I found out that Annette is _just_ like Jackie, only meaner and brattier. So of course, I didn't want to be sleeping with that all by myself so I made Jackie come over so we could have a sleepover. You should have seen her, Diary, she was _so_ jealous, even though she'll never admit it. Then they started being friends by gossiping about me. Ugh. Oh yeah, and they were bitching about the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders letting in their first redhead. Redheads can be cheerleaders, too. And they didn't even care about the first female member of the Supreme Court. And Jackie claims to not be shallow anymore.

Then Eric's Grandpa Bert died! Right there in their _driveway!_ I felt so bad for them all, especially Mrs. Forman. I know that if my dad died, I would be heartbroken.

But the most important thing of all (is it bad that I think this is more important than Eric's grandpa dying?) is Jackie was telling me all about how she's not jealous of Kelso, but when she saw him kiss Annette, she screamed, "Get off my boyfriend!" You should have seen the look on Hyde's face, Diary, it was horrible. Then Jackie got all embarrassed and she left right away.

It's been a long day, I'm going to get in the bath and then go to bed. Goodnight!

Donna


	117. Babe I'm Gonna Leave You

Dear Diary,

I just got back from the Valentine's Day dance with Eric. Hyde and Jackie got back together. Oh yeah...they broke up because of the whole "Get off my boyfriend" thing, but they're back together now. And Kelso and Annette broke up, and Annette went back to California. I'm sort of glad...she was a bimbo and kind of annoying.

Eric's grandma is still here, because before Bert died, he bought an ostrich farm that was right next to a coyote farm...not a smart move. So Eric and I decided to tell her about our engagement, because we figured she could be the only one who would be happy for us, but we were _wrong._ I guess she was sort of happy for us, but she doesn't like me! _At all._ I didn't even do anything to her, and she just hated me for no reason!

What the hell? Eric and I even tried to reason with her by saying that we're in love and perfect for each other, but she still resents me for no reason. I actually thought she was being nice, but then she snuck an insult in there! Why is it that all of Eric's grandmothers are _bitches?_

Donna Forman


	118. When the Levee Breaks

Dear Diary,

You will never believe what Eric did, Diary. _He told his parents that we were engaged!_ He just left my house and that's when he told me. Apparently he and Red got into this big fight over Eric lying to Red about being at my house all weekend and he sorta just blurted it out. Red and Kitty haven't told my dad and Joanne yet, which is a relief, but I'm still freakin' _terrified._ The secret's out now and I'm just so scared about what's going to happen.

The reason Eric was at my house this weekend was because Dad and Joanne were going to be out of town and we wanted to have a nice weekend where we don't have to hide being engaged. Eric said we were practicing being married, but I like my version better. And he didn't like my Chicken Pinciotti. I always thought that was my best dish, but I guess not. I offered him Fruity Pebbles but he said that grown-ups didn't eat Fruity Pebbles and ate _all_ of the chicken, which made him have to poop really bad.

And Mrs. Forman bought Hyde the most hilarious jacket. It was all red and shiny and said STUNTMAN on the side. It was even funnier when my dad came home with the same jacket! I wonder if Hyde got rid of it after that?

Sorry, random. I just need _something_ to make me laugh, because like I said: _I'm scared!_

Donna P.


	119. Whole Lotta Love

Dear Diary,

So I suppose you want me to update you on the whole situation. First of all, it didn't take Red and Kitty very long to tell my dad, but he certainly didn't freak out about the engagement as much as Red. Seriously, Diary, Red _flipped out._ At first he was just stomping around the Forman house, yelling and screaming at everybody but then when he calmed down, I tried to talk to him because we had always (sort of) gotten along. I mean, he likes me right? I explained that Eric and I are in love and we're meant for each other, and that age is just a number, and I really, truly thought I was getting through to him, but then he called me a dumbass and left!

What the hell!

Does that man not have a _soul?_ And then when Eric went to set him straight, Red fired him! Is it just me or is it unprofessional to fire someone for personal reasons? That's just my opinion. I know that he thinks we're too young, and I know he's _Red Forman,_ the guy who threatens to put his foot in everyone's ass, but he was being _totally_ unreasonable! I hate to say it (actually, not really), but he was being a giant baby!

Donna Pinciotti

P.S. I went to the Forman's while they were eating and I told Red that HE was the dumbass! But then I ran away, cuz I was _outta_ there!

P.S.S. Fez lost his virginity to Nina! Finally! I am _so_ happy for him!


	120. The Battle of Evermore

Dear Diary,

I just got back from the Point Place Paul Bunyon Pioneer Day's Jamboree. Wow, that was a lot of words! Haha. Kitty signed Eric and Red up for that stupid Jamboree thing to get them to bond, and it actually worked. I know, I was surprised too. I went because Joanne was being the person who announced the challenges so my dad said I should come. Plus, I wanted to watch Eric.

Red and Eric didn't win, but they were a close second. And I'm not just saying that! My dad embarrassed me by wearing a fake beard and pretending to be a lumberjack, and Kitty got really drunk. All in all, it was sort of a weird day.

I'll never admit it, but I was sort of turned on by Eric milking that cow so well. And I'm only telling you this because I know you can keep a secret. It would be _so_ embarrassing if anyone ever found that out! Especially Eric.

Donna Pinciotti-Forman


	121. Hey Hey What Can I Do

Dear Diary,

HOT DONNA RULES! I really, really do. Today at school we visited a job fair and WFPP wanted me to be representing their booth as Hot Donna. At first I was really offended because I knew they were only asking me that because I was a girl and I mean, working at the radio station can be hard sometimes and I don't do it ith my private parts! No, I do it with my brain, which my stupid boss seems to think I lack. But then I sort of warmed up to the idea because...people think I'm hot! So why not just sit back and enjoy it?

Also, Kelso wants to be a _cop._ He says it's so that he can be helping people out, and also so he can be sexy forever. _He's_ the one with no brains, if you know what I mean. But if you think about it, a cop is kind of the perfect job for Kelso. He can run through backyards with a stick and it will be his _job._ Plus, he can learn how to handle guns and he'll probably get paired up with a dog. I wonder if his dream to be a cop will work out?

Oh yeah, and Eric told me that Red refused to pay for his college until we broke off our engagement. At first I thought we should just call it off in sake of Eric's education but he convinced me not to, saying that he was going to find a job at the job fair and pay for his own college! I'm soo happy for us! In fact, I think I'm going to call him and see how things are going at the bank.

Bye, Diary!

Hot Donna

P.S. I signed 87 guys! And 2 girls! HOT DONNA RULES!


	122. Bring It On Home

Dear Diary,

Do you remember a few dozen diary entries ago when I said Jackie was my best friend? Well, I take it back! Fully and completely!

Here's the whole story. The Forman's found out that Jackie was sleeping in Hyde's bed for the last few weeks because her dad's in jail and her mom still isn't home yet, and everyone was trying to find her a place to stay. And it kinda hit home for me, since _my_ mom abandoned me, too so I was standing up for Jackie, staying that her whole situation should be taken seriously and that we need to find her someplace to stay while her slut of a mother is still away.

But then everyone turned against me by saying that Jackie should live with _me._ Dad was totally on board with it, too, which sucks, because that meant that there was no way I could get out of it! Living with Jackie is going to be just horrible, I know it. So when I asked her, she said no. And why? Because "I wasn't popular enough for her to live with." What the hell, right? I don't mean to sound like an eight-year-old, but that kind of hurt my feelings. I'm sorry, but Jackie was being totally bitchy when I was just trying to be nice.

Hyde explained that she was only being mean because I embarrassed her by asking her in front of the Forman's and Kelso, but that still is no excuse for what she said. Sorry for ranting, but that really pissed me off. So then I had to ask Jackie to move in with me by saying that I needed her help making me popular and it just about killed me to have to say that. It was awful, because unpopular or not, I'm happy with the way I am. And I _definitely_ don't want to be like Jackie.

Donna Forman


	123. No Quarter

Dear Diary,

Jackie Burkhart has got to be the worst roommate in the history of time. And I'm not exaggerating, Diary, I mean it.

First, she's been keeping me up all night by playing her stupid Mamma Mia CD because "the vibrations help her sleep". And when I finally _do_ get to sleep, I have nightmares about stupid ABBA and Mamma Mia! My last dream was truly traumatizing.

Then, she used all the hot water in our house to bathe her dolls, so my dad, Joanne, and I have been having to use the Forman's shower. I mean, really, Jackie? I think a human being's cleanliness is a little more important than her stupid dolls. Which I think she is way too old to have, anyway.

Also, she took down my Led Zeppelin poster with _The Captain and Tennile._ Then, when I told her that friggin' Captain and Tennile was not going to replace Led Zepplin, she said that Led Zeppelin _wishes_ he could be The Captain and Tennile. I swear to God, Diary, I almost punched her in the face.

But worst of all, was that she read you, Diary. EVERY SINGLE PAGE. And she put little comments inside, too! Now you are tainted with her snotty, girlish, cheerleader handwriting. By the way, don't listen to anything she writes in you...Jackie doesn't know half as much as she thinks she does. And she's _also_ not half as pretty as she thinks she is. Yeah! I said it!

Mrs. Eric Forman

P.S. I guess Jackie sort of did make up for being such an awful roommate. Eric couldn't afford my engagement ring, so he had to take it back but Jackie paid for it for me. That _was_ kind of sweet, I'll admit it. But that doesn't mean I take back anything I wrote above!


	124. Trampled Under Foot

Dear Diary,

Point Place is officially the most boring place in the world. I swear, we all do the same thing every day! Earlier, I was watching The $6 Million Dollar Man with the rest of the gang...when I realized we already saw that episode. And we were in the exact same spots! No one ever has anything new to say, and none of us ever does anything fun.

We went searching for more fun, exciting people (AKA people with fun, exciting _stuff_) to hang out with, but we didn't really like any of them. Especially Lance Crawford! Remember when he stole my gym socks in the eighth grade? Yeesh. But then Eric made us realize that we don't need anybody else, and we should enjoy the time we spend together because senior year ends in two months and pretty soon, we won't be seeing each other that much anymore. It's sad, but true.

And Nina dumped Fez because he was needy. Poor Fez, right? The guys tried to make him more suave and less needy so that Nina would want him again and I guess it worked because Fez told us about how _he_ turned_ Nina_ down. I wonder if it was actually true?

Donna Forman


	125. You Shook Me

Dear Diary,

You know, the term "next week" is a lot scarier than you might think. And it certainly comes a lot sooner, too.

I just got back from the Forman's, where Eric and I were telling Red about how Joanne got Eric a new job at the Dog Food Factory to help pay for our wedding, and then Red actually _agreed_ with us, and he said we should get married..._next week._

I told Eric and Red that I was ready, but I am definitely _not_ ready! I seriously think the butterflies in my stomach are damaging my ribcage. How could this have happened? Oh My God, this is a disaster. If Eric's ready and I'm not, _then_ what? I'm really nervous right now, Diary. I wish Jackie was here so I could talk to her, but I don't know _where_ she went. Who else can I talk to, besides you?

Donna

P.S. Fez had a sex dream about Kelso. It was really funny when he told us, but now that I'm getting married _next week,_ it doesn't seem so interesting _or_ funny anymore.


	126. Nobody's Fault But Mine

Dear Diary,

I am _so_ excited! MADISON, HERE I COME!

You see, Eric's sister, Laurie came home and here's the thing: she's super nice now! Not really sure why, but that's not the point. Eric and I told her about Red trying to get us to get married after graduation (that's in a week!) to psyche us out but then Laurie told us that we should just get out. And that's exactly what we planned to do! Eric and I told Red and Kitty that we weren't ready to get married, but that we were moving away to an apartment in Madison right after graduation. Oh My God, Diary, you should've seen the looks on their faces! We _totally_ won!

Oh yeah, and guess what? Hyde cheated on Jackie! Do you remember when I told you that Fez had a sex dream about Kelso? Well apparently Kelso went to find Jackie to make him feel better and Hyde saw them cuddling together on the couch and thought Jackie was cheating on him. So then he cheated on her with some nurse, and then when he told her, Jackie dumped him!

Personally, I don't think Jackie was being reasonable because Hyde didn't know what was going on, but to be fair, she _did_ get cheated on all the time by Kelso, so I guess she has a right to be sensitive in that area. Well, I have to go now, Diary. Jackie's here and she's telling me all about what happened when Hyde came over earlier. Bye!

Donna F.


	127. The Immigrant Song

Dear Diary,

You won't believe how many amazing apartments there are in Madison. One of them even pays for utilities, and _another_ comes with a washer and dryer! Plus, Madison has two movie theatres! Sorry for rambling, I'll get to the point. Red gave Eric and I his blessing to live together in Madison! I know! I couldn't believe it either! He went fishing, which Laurie and Eric said he only does when he's like, _super pissed_ but apparently all that time to think made him realize that this was a good thing! I am _so_ excited! You wanna know why? _Because I'm getting the hell out of Point Place in a __**week!**_ Oh yeah, and because today was my last day at Catholic school. Thank God for _that!_

Kitty is _really_ upset about Eric moving away, though. I get that she wanted her three last months with him, but I think she's overreacting. It's not like we're never going to come visit! And he was going to move away _eventually._

One more thing: Fez is getting deported after graduation! The police arrested him for vandalizing the water tower and found out that his Visa card ends after graduation, so he has to leave right after! I know we've only known him for a few years, but the gang just wouldn't be the same without our foreign friend!

Donna Forman-Pinciotti


	128. Celebration Day

Dear Diary,

I have a crapload of things to tell you!

First off, I went with the gang (and Laurie) camping before graduation day, for one last big blowout, you know? Except Hyde and Kelso were fighting over Jackie the whole time. I don't know how she deals with it. I mean, they're not even fighting over _me_ and I'm starting to get really annoyed. Oh yeah, and Eric and I were going to go skinny dipping down at the lake, and Fez saw me! _Naked!_ It was horrifying. And also, Eric saw Laurie naked, which might even be worse. Yeesh.

Then we woke up late the next morning and we were late for graduation! It was like, 10:30 and we rushed to get everything packed up only to find that Fez and Laurie took Kelso's van, so we had to get home in the back of a pig truck! One time, we turned around a corner and one of the pigs almost got to third base on me. I still have the print on my thigh.

So Kitty was upset and wanted to get our graduation picture, so we took one in front of the Vista Cruiser, and then Fez and Laurie came running up and apparently Laurie married Fez so he could stay in the country! I _know!_ No one could believe it. Especially Red, because the news gave him a heart attack! He's okay now, but he's still going to have to stay in the hospital for a while. But it was so _scary,_ Diary. I know Red's mean and he's a hardass but when I thought that he might die, I realized I was going to miss him.

But at least Fez can stay in America, right?

Donna Pinciotti


	129. Kids Are Alright

Dear Diary,

I'm thinking back to this exact time yesterday when I was thrilled to be on my way to Madison with Eric and _now_ things are so different. Eric decided not to go, Diary. Not for any selfish reasons or anything, but because he had to stay home and help out his family, because Red can't work or drive or _anything_ for three months because of his heart attack. I think it was really sweet for Eric to stay and help out his family but I'm also sort of bummed that our plans for moving away are ruined now. I'm not sure if I'm still going. I mean, I want to but at the same time, I don't.

Anyway, Jackie chose between Kelso and Hyde. She chose Hyde. I'm glad, too, because Hyde is so much better for her than Kelso ever was. Jackie said she was going to tell Hyde that she chose him later. I wonder how that went? I'll have to ask her when she comes home. Oh yeah, and Jackie and I were at the pool and some creepy little pervs kept looking at my boobs. Those kids must have been what, nine? Perviness starts at such a young age.

Donna Forman


	130. Join Together

Dear Diary,

It is so depressing now that I know I'm leaving for college. It's even _more_ depressing to think about what I'm leaving all behind. Jackie making fun of fat girls, Kelso trying to make things better but only making the situation worse, Hyde's rants about the government, and I'll even miss Fez trying to spy on Eric and I when we do it. I'll miss Eric most of all, which is why I can't seem to keep my hands off of him lately. I just hate seeing him so sad now that I'm going off to college and he keeps reminding me by saying, "This will be our last..." and it depresses the hell out of me, because I'm going to miss him _so _much. I'm going to miss them all.

I found out that Eric was only saying the "This will be our last blah blah blah" stuff just for sex, but then after I got mad, I realized that this would be the last time we would ever fight over something stupid for a long time and I just want to spend as much time with Eric as possible, Diary. It's going to be so hard without him at college with me, I don't know how I'm going to do it. I know Eric's going to join me as soon as Red is back on his feet, but three months is a long time! I don't know if I can _wait _that long! I'll miss him too much.

Well, Diary, I have to go now because Eric is here and he said that this is the last time he'll ever catch me writing in you and have it eat him up inside that he can't read what I'm writing. I know he's full of crap, but he's just so irresistable that I don't care!

Mrs. Forman


	131. The Magic Bus

Dear Diary,

I decided to stay in Point Place with Eric and put off college. I _know_ you must be disappointed in me, Diary, but I just couldn't go.

It's hard to explain. This past week, I'd been planning on going to college, no hesitations, no regrets, no doubts. I mean sure, I'm going to miss Eric and my dad and all my friends but I never considered _not_ going. It never even appeared in my mind, but then when we got to the bus station...I was conveniently leaving for college on Eric's 18th birthday, and when we were saying goodbye and he hugged me, I just never wanted to let him go. And then he called, "Donna! Wait!" and all he said was for my trip to be safe. That was when I realized, that I wanted him to tell me to stay _so bad._

But he didn't.

So I was standing in front of the bus and I just couldn't do it! It's hard to explain...but I just couldn't do it.

Now if you'll excuse me, Diary, I have to go wash off a rainbow and Jackie's name off my wall.

Donna


	132. The Acid Queen

Dear Diary,

Do you remember Brooke, the girl that I worked with on the school paper in my sophomore year? She hooked up with Kelso at a Molly Hatchet concert..._and she's pregnant!_ Out of all the stupid things that he's done...

I swear to God, I am going to get him to be there for Brooke if it's the last thing I do. Kelso is _going_ to do the right thing. Not just because I'm going to make him, but because I know that deep down he's a really good person. That's why I, and everyone else in the gang, have been friends with him for all these years. Because we all _know_ he's a good guy. Like when he was with Jackie. I know he cheated on her, but when he _wasn't,_ they were really good together. I could see how much he loved her, and he was devestated when he saw her kissing Hyde, remember?

Besides, Kelso and Brooke would look cute together!

Donna Forman(:


	133. I'm Free

Dear Diary,

I feel so bad for Kelso. Honestly, I feel _terrible._ I tried to get him to be there for Brooke, and when he went to her, she let him off the hook. But that's not why I feel bad for him. At that point, we were all kind of disgusted with him because he was just going to try to forget about his child. Which seems kind of messed up if you ask me. How could you just _forget_ that you have a child running around somewherein the world? Especially a child that is growing up without a father.

So I was hanging out with Brooke at the library, so I could be there for her, you know? And then Kelso showed up with baby clothes, saying that he didn't want to be let off the hook and I was _so_ proud of him, Diary, you wouldn't even believe it. It was like a different Kelso. But then Brooke told him that she let him off the hook because she didn't want him to be the father of her baby, not because she was trying to be nice. You should have seen him, he was _so_ upset.

I get that Kelso isn't the most responsible guy in the world but I think Brooke should at least give him a chance. He really _was_ trying to be there for her, and the baby and she was totally cruel to him. To make it up to Kelso, I let him squeeze my ass for ten seconds and I'm not even disgusted at myself for it. I think I feel too bad for him. I should go call him and see if he's okay.

Bye, Diary!

_Donna Pinciotti_


	134. We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

Dear Diary,

Joanne fired Eric from the dog food factory because she broke up with my dad, which kind of makes me mad. I actually thought she liked Eric, and wasn't just pretending because he was her boyfriend's daughter's boyfriend. But I guess not, because the day after she dumped my dad, she fired Eric. What a bitch!

But my dad was heartbroken, which was why Jackie and I decided to send him some fudge with a poem attached to make him think he had a secret admirer to help him forget about Joanne. You and I both know how much he loves fudge, but the plan backfired. _Majorly._ It started off with the crappy poem that Jackie wrote:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Fudge is sweet,_

_Here's some fudge._

Sooo artistic, right? And she told me she was great at writing those things. I mean, Jackie _claims_ it was because she was rushed, but I dunno. Anyway, the plan also backfired because Joanne called to get back together but Dad said no because he didn't need her...because of his "secret admirer." We told him that it was us that sent him the fudge and at first he was sad, but then he perked right up again, which makes me feel a little better.

Hot Donna

P.S. I wonder if Eric got a new job yet?


	135. Christmas

Dear Diary,

Merry Christmas!

I have to admit, as far as Christmases go, this one has been pretty damn good. WFPP let me talk on the air _all_ of Christmas Eve, which is a huge deal for me! I'm starting to get noticed, isn't that exciting! Speaking of getting noticed, a bunch of kids at the Christmas dance think that Hot Donna is _bitchin'!_ You see, Jackie got kicked off the cheerleading squad so she made Hyde go with her to the Christmas dance, and he made us all go with him. Eric was supposed to pick me up from the radio station, but didn't becaue apparently all the slutty high school girls think he's cool now that he graduated. But they think Hot Donna's cooler, so it's okay.

Surprisingly, the dance wasn't as bad as I thought. I can't wait until Jackie graduates high school so then none of us will ever have to step foot in that God forsaken place ever again. But I _did_ get in trouble with Jerry Thunder for abandoning my post at the radio station and just playing Christmas songs all night on a loop, but he forgave me. How could he not? Everyone loves Hot Donna, even Jerry!

Sizzlin' Hot Donna


	136. I'm A Boy

Dear Diary,

Sometimes Eric is such a dillhole! He _lied_ to me and told me he was working at the restaurant until one, so that he could get free food from Kitty and free sex from me! What an ass, right? You have no idea how I was feeling when I found out that he's been playing poker with the guys until all hours of the night, instead of spending that time with me! I really began to regret staying behind from college because Eric was being a tool and hadn't brought up the wedding in weeks. Which is too bad because I just got my first bridal magazine today and I was excited! And Eric was acting like a total baby, and I just felt like I was wasting away my life here!

But then Eric apologized and all those bad feelings went away, because he said he was sorry and I was right about everything, which is always good to hear. And Eric set a date for the wedding! The day after my birthday, which is _amazing!_ Because when we're married, I can get double presents and double ass-kissing for my birthday, and _then_ our anniversary! Just like if I had been born the day after Christmas or something.

I'm so excited now, but Jackie's tired of hearing about it so I'm going to tell you, Diary. I'm a little bummed because I won't be able to get drunk on my birthday, but it's okay because _I'm getting married the next day!_

Mrs. Eric Forman


	137. Young Man Blues

Dear Diary,

Jackie knows nothing about taking care of little kids. She claims to want a big house and lots of kids but she knows nothing about taking care of children! Ugh. You see, she became part of this _Big Sister_ program for an extracurricular activity for school and she got this little girl named Colette as her little sister. Except Jackie's totally bad with kids. She tried to give Colette, who she nicknamed 'Little Jackie', a hellish makeover instead of helping her with her homework and was practically kicking her while she was down when she said her dad went to jail.

I felt so bad! So of course I had to do something. I told Colette I would be her older sister since Jackie obviously knows nothing about kids, and upgraded her to 'Little Donna'. But then I didn't really prove that I was a better older sister because I lost Colette, and then Jackie yelled at me. But then Kelso found her in the back of his cop car (he was starting his police training or something and got to drive around a police car).

Although, hanging out with Colette all day made me miss Tina. I should go call her.

Donna P.


	138. A Legal Matter

Dear Diary,

Fez gets to stay in the country! He's officially an American now! Jackie, Kitty, and I were helping him study for the test, but it turns out there _was_ no test. Red was upset because he said that we were no better than Canada now, and I'm sort of upset because it's like I wasted an entire afternoon helping Fez study for a test that didn't even exist. But I'm glad he gets to stay in America! He started flirting with the lady at the desk and she almost deported him but then he cried until she felt bad and stamped his paper. It was _so_ depressing to see Fez cry like that...and also very depressing to hear Jackie brag about how she got proposed to three times. Which is stupid because they just wanted to stay in the country, but she didn't seem to grasp that.

Also, Kelso was worried that he would be the stooge of the Police Academy. Which is stupid because of _course_ Kelso is the stooge. I know that's mean but who else could it be! If Kelso isn't, I _really_ want to meet the real stooge of the Police Academy!

Anyway, I have to go, Diary. Eric is calling me and telling me to come over _quick._ Something about Kelso and a shock collar? Gotta' run!

Donna F.


	139. I Can See For Miles

Dear Diary,

_You are cordially invited to Mount Hump..._Eric and I cannot get married at Mount Hump! Jesus, what was I _thinking!_ Let me explain. For some strange reason, I thought it would be _such_ a good idea for Eric and I to get married at Mount freakin' Hump. Except my dad refused to give us the car because we didn't want to get married in a church, so we decided to take Kelso's van instead.

Hold on, I need to backtrack here. Kelso took Eric's G. and my Barbie to see if they could melt faster than cheese (they could...why did I just write that?) without asking us. But he just said, "What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine."

_So,_ to get back at him, we took his _van_ without asking. After all, what's his is ours, right? Except our plan backfired: Kelso's bar crashed off of Mount Hump! And it totally fell apart, Diary, it was...kind of cool, actually, but don't tell Kelso I said that. But after that, I just felt so terrible because I mean, wrecking two dolls (or one doll and an action figure) is totally different from destroying someone's van. But I felt better when Kelso bought himself a new car at a police auction. He got a convertible, and it is _so_ cool. Brooke wasn't real impressed, though. Apparently it wasn't "baby friendly", which it's not, but it was still cool.

Kelso got a good deal on it because some guy got stabbed in it, so no one else bid on it. Now I feel less bad about wrecking his van!

Donna


	140. Sally Simpson

Dear Diary,

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" That's like, Fez's catchphrase or something! But when Kelso said "but Fez" he didn't say it! It was so weird.

Kelso got this new partner from the police Academy named Suzy Simpson and Fez started to really like her, but she really likes Kelso. So I guess Kelso tried to hook them up by telling Fez that he and Suzy were on a date, but telling Suzy that he (Kelso) was on a date with her. If you think about it, it wasn't really a big deal, but Fez got _really_ mad. And like I said, he was totally silent when Kelso said "but Fez". It's not natural.

I think Fez is really pissed this time, Diary. I just hope that he and Kelso will be able to patch things up, because it will be so depressing if they don't. I mean, Kelso and Fez are _best friends_ and it would suck for all that to be ruined because of a stupid girl. And Suzy isn't even all that great. She hates Charlie's Angels!

Oh yeah, and some guy came by the Forman house to see what was causing Red stress, and I guess he said it was Eric's fault and Red stood up for him. Not as important as the other thing, but Eric was really excited about it.

Donna P.


	141. Won't Get Fooled Again

Dear Diary,

_I am so glad that I'm not pregnant!_ Okay, Diary, don't freak out. Which is hard not to do, considering _I thought I was pregnant earlier today!_ You have no idea how scared I was, I thought my life was _over._ And to make things worse, when we were talking about it with Red, Kitty, and Bob (yes, they found out) Eric said that I could stay home with the baby...and sell tupperware for my job! What the hell! Earlier I was too relieved to be mad, but now I'm starting to get mad!

Is Eric saying that if we ever _do_ have a baby, he just expects me to stay home with it? Oh God, I mean him/her. Did I just call my future baby an it? Anyway, I don't want to be stuck taking care of our baby when we're married! Not that I don't want to take care of our baby, but that's not all I want to do! I want a _career,_ Diary, a job! I used to want to be a writer. I still do, but I haven't written in forever. What if I never pick up writing again?

God, Eric is such a tool. I should go next door and yell at him in front of his friends. But if I do, one of two things will happen when I leave after I'm done yelling: Hyde, Kelso, and Fez will laugh at Eric and make fun of him for getting yelled at, or they will call me a bitch. Probably the first one, but I don't want to risk it. So I'll just yell at Eric in private.

Anyway, I was _so_ relieved when I had to pee and I got my period. Probably one of the happiest moments of my life. Now I know how Jackie must have felt when she thought Kelso got her pregnant. And she was only a sophomore then! I should call her.

Donna "not pregnant" Pinciotti


	142. Baby Don't Do It

Dear Diary,

Oh My God...I am so embarrassed. Why did I think marriage counseling was a good idea? Red, Kitty, and my dad signed us up for it and I actually thought it would be a good idea, because then we could work out all of our relationship problems, which Eric is convinced that we don't have. But when we got there, Eric and Pastor Dan wouldn't quit talking about Star Wars! It was awful. I like Pastor Dave better!

And then Pastor Dan asked us what we were looking forward to about marriage and to tell you the truth, I couldn't think of anything! I felt so terrible, but not as terrible as I felt when Pastor Dan told us that one thing we could look forward to about marriage...is sex for the first time! You will never believe what happened next.

If you guessed that Eric and I lied to Pastor Dan about having sex and then he called us out at church and embarrassing us in front of all of our family and friends, then you guessed right! We told Pastor Dan that we were lying later on and he embarrassed us at church again, and I guess everything was resolved.

But I guess something good _did_ come out of this whole thing. I realized that if we wanted our wedding day to be special, Eric and I shouldn't have sex until we're married! That way it will be _amazing!_ Eric isn't too crazy about the idea, but he'll warm up to it!

Big D


	143. Who Are You?

Dear Diary,

Eric is being such a tool about us holding off sex. I know that not doing it for a while is going to be hard, but he could at least _act_ like he's trying to make it work, instead of running around all desperate and pathetic. Ughh, it's embarrassing!

Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention this in my last diary entry. Kelso burned down the Police Academy on flare day so Eric and the guys are taking him to the new one today. Just thought you should know, before I tell you the real news.

Jackie's whore of a mother came back from Mexico...AND SHE'S DATING MY DAD! I am _so_ mad at her...and Jackie! Because she's totally defending her skanky mom! Now we're going to try to break them up...I'll tell you how that goes. I just don't understand how my dad can date stupid Pam Burkhart. Doesn't he know she's just using him? _She's a gold-digging tramp!_ Using people is what gold-digging tramps do! Also, a day after Dad and Pam started dating, she convinced him to buy a hot tub! Okay, so maybe I'm going to soak in it later but that's not the point!

Another thing I don't understand is how my dad can date Pam even though he knows it makes me upset. When he started dating Joanne, he told me he wouldn't date any woman that I didn't approve of, but as soon as Pam Burkhart pops into town, that doesn't matter anymore, does it!

Donna


	144. Man with Money

Dear Diary,

I cannot stand my dad being with Jackie's trampy mom. Then when Jackie and I tried to get them to break up, Kelso and Hyde and Eric _all_ stabbed us in the back by telling Dad that he shouldn't break up with Pam. I think Eric was trying to get me back for cutting him off of sex, which is totally immature. He's being such a jerk about this whole abstinence thing.

Don't get me wrong, Diary, I love Jackie like a sister, but I don't want her to become my _actual_ sister. I cannot be related to a Burkhart! Burkhart's are mean and selfish and spoiled and only want money while us Pinciotti's are warm and loving and search for the love, no matter if you're rich or poor. I don't mean to sound self-absorbed but...well, you know how Jackie is, so you must know how I feel.

I realized that I wouldn't be so upset about Pam dating my dad if I knew that she wouldn't ditch him for the next rich man that came along, so that he won't break his heart just like Joanne and my mom did. So Jackie and I tried to get Fez to hit on my mom to see if she would go for him (because Jackie said she liked dark-skinned guys) but she just sent Dad after him, so it totally didn't work. And then he yelled at me, saying that Pam makes him happy and he's going to stay with her, whether I like it or not. And he wouldn't even talk about it.

I just hope I marry Eric soon so I can become a Forman before I become a Burkhart.

Donna Forman


	145. Happy Jack

Dear Diary,

I caught my boyfriend masturbating, Diary. _In my own house!_ I'm starting to think holding out on sex isn't such a good idea. Just look at what it's done to our relationship!

What's worse is that we were just sitting up in my room, looking at pictures of Jackie's mom in Mexico, and that's what got him going! Jackie's _mom_ turned Eric on! I know this sounds petty and childish and kind of sick, but if anyone is going to make my man so horny and needy that he has to...touch himself in my bathroom..._it should be me!_ I knew that Eric always made things worse, but who knew he could make something _this bad_ worse? It's incredible. Almost like a God-given talent.

But that's not even the worst part. I accepted responsibility for what happened because after all, I _am_ making him wait for sex. Eric told me he was now as desperate as Fez, and that's pretty desperate. I feel a little bad for him now.

So then I suggested that he make a night out of it instead of pawing at himself in a bathroom for ten minutes. I thought he should make it special...like I do. Oh My God, I've never admitted that before. I mean, the whole abstinence thing has been hard on me, too, you know! Girls have needs, just like guys do! But the worst part is yet to come. I told him he should light some candles and turn on some music and just enjoy himself...and he figured me out, Diary! Now Eric knows that I...do that. It's _so_ embarrassing! What if he tells Hyde and Fez and Kelso?

Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he's going to tell Hyde and Fez and Kelso! They're never going to be able to look at me the same way again!

Hot Donna


	146. Do You Think It's Alright?

Dear Diary,

When it comes to registering for wedding gifts, Eric Forman is a sneaky little bastard! He picked up a little trick where he pretends to be horrible at it just so I would do it all myself. He is such a tool. I can't believe I fell for it!

What's even worse is that I found out about it so I sent Eric off to register for wedding gifts with Jackie, but but he had more fun with her than with me! What the hell! I mean, it's _Jackie!_ The last time I checked, Eric hated Jackie. It's totally not fair. The wedding and everything wedding related was supposed to be for me and Eric only. It was supposed to be special.

And then Eric said that he liked shopping better with Jackie because she just ordered him around and let him eat candy. I don't want our marriage to be me telling Eric what to do all the time. Sure, it sounds nice theoretically, but I don't want a stereotypical marriage where the wife is mean and the husband is scared all the time. I don't _want_ that. I want...what Red and Kitty have. Does that sound stupid? I don't think so. Because my dad and my mom, and my dad and Pam aren't very good relationship role models, so I guess I only have Red and Kitty now.

Donna Pinciotti


	147. Substitute

Dear Diary,

PAM BURKHART IS A BITCH!

More bitchy than usual, I might add. Jackie and I went with her and Dad, and Mr. and Mrs. Forman to that Japanese restaurant that my dad likes and he asked her to move in with him. I know, everyone else was surprised, too! He barely knows her. But that's not even the most shocking part. She turned him down! Because she said she was daing another man! I know..._bitch!_

My dad was _so_ depressed. It was so sad to watch him mope around the house all day, and I felt so bad. To make it worse, Jackie was totally taking her slutty mom's side. Even though I reminded her about how my dad took her in and about how he's _always_ been nice to her but she just said, "I choose the pretty one." I guess the bitch doesn't fall from the bitch tree!

Then we all went back to the Japanese restaurant again and Pam showed up and apologized her, asking if she could move in. And Dad forgave her, no questions asked! He is so whipped. I liked him better with Mom. Or even Joanne!

Oh, and another thing. Eric gave this guy, Mitch a concussion so he invited him to the basement because he felt bad for him. He was _so_ nice, but kind of creepy. Also, he was totally in love with me and complimented me all the time! That's just a bonus. But then it got weird. Everyone was playing Truth or Dare in the Circle and Mitch tricked me into daring him to kiss me...and I hate to be mean, but it was _gross!_ He slobbered all over my mouth.

Which reminds me...I have to go brush my teeth, and get the taste of Mitch out of my mouth.

Donna F.


	148. Squeeze Box

Dear Diary,

Hey, Diary, get this. You know the Slurpee girl at the movies? Eric went out with her while I was dating Casey! And then lied to me about it. I mean, Eric knew exactly who I was dating while we were broken up even though it was none of his business. Now I don't get to know who he dated? It's so unfair. The Slurpee girl came up to us while Eric and I were at the movies and Eric claimed that he didn't know her, but then Kelso said that he used to date her.

It turns out that Eric didn't tell me about her because he always loved me and no other girl was ever as important as me. How sweet is that! I know, I know, very sweet. Which is why I totally forgave him. I had to, Diary, because he pulled out all of his Star Wars models and said that was what he was doing while I was with Casey. I'll never admit it, but it's cute when Eric acts all nerdy like that. It's cute (and sort of sad) that he was making models while I was out dating other people while we broke up.

It's getting really hard to wait to do it with Eric until our wedding day. We were at the movies and fooling around was the only thing I could think about. I wasn't even paying attention to the movie at _all!_ How am I ever going to make it! I need to learn some serious willpower if I ever want our wedding day to be special!

Donna Forman


	149. 5:15

Dear Diary,

I just realized that Mitch is a tiny little jerk. I hate to say it, but Eric was right about him all along. See, Mitch's brother was getting married and he didn't have a date, so he asked me to go with him. At first I wasn't sure but then Eric said that he forbid me to go, so of course I _had_ to go. Plus Mitch promised we would just be going as friends, which I'm so stupid for believing.

So I went to the wedding with Mitch and Jackie showed up with Fez (Hyde wouldn't go with her) and Eric showed up, too, pretending to be a waiter so he could keep an eye on Mitch, which I'm sort of glad he did because when Mitch was giving his best man speech, he told everyone at the wedding that I was his fiance'! What a lying tool! Eric told him off and explained to everyone at the wedding that Mitch was lying. I know Mitch worshipped me, but this was taking it too far!

Then Mitch came over to the basement and challenged Eric to a fight, and Eric explained to me later that Mitch pulled him aside because he was too chicken and tried to make _Eric_ look like the chicken. I hope that creepy little bastard doesn't hang around the basement anymore.

Donna P.


	150. Sparks

Dear Diary,

First of all, I would like to say that I am very disappointed in myself. I slept with Eric, Diary, and before we got married! I am so weak. And now everything's ruined, because I can't just have sex with Eric and cut him off again. Now our wedding day won't be special at all. This _sucks._

Also, Eric totally ruined my wedding dress! He took it from my closet and ripped it and got _stains_ on it and he even put it in the dryer. Does he know anything about clothes? No, of course not. Stupid question. But he tried to get Kitty to help him and she would have fixed it if he hadn't kept destroying it.

I suppose it all worked out in the end, though, because with my dress being ruined, I was able to get my new one. My dad called up my mom in California and she sent us _her_ wedding dress to wear at my wedding! And it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, even prettier than the one Eric ruined. I should go call him and thank him for ruining my dress!

Hmm. I never thought I'd be able to say that!

Donna Forman


	151. My Wife

Dear Diary,

There are so many things that happened today, Diary, I don't even know where to begin.

First, I bought a trailer for Eric and I to live in for after we get married! I know it's small but I think we can make it work. I mean, I _know_ I always wanted to leave Point Place but Eric and I are getting married now. Things are different now! We're both going to be sacrificing things to make this marriage work.

Then we met Casey Kelso at the trailer park, which was extremely weird! After that, Kitty, Jackie, and I saw him _again_ at a male strip club for my bacholerette party. Kitty and Jackie seemed to have a good time, but I spent the entire night talking and drinking with Casey. Which isn't a bad thing. I spent a lot of time talking about how small Point Place is, but I don't really remember because…well, I was drinking. I wonder if Casey will stick around? I mean, he said he was happy here. At least I _think_ that's what he said.

Also, I get to be Hot Donna on WFPP _all day long!_ For full time! I have a job and a trailer and in a few weeks, a husband! I know this wasn't what I imagined in high school, but…Eric and I will make it work. Right?

Donna F.


	152. Going Mobile

Dear Diary,

This is the worst day of my life. I always thought Eric was a good guy. I've known him since I was four, and I knew he was the one for me when I was _four._ He can't do this to me. He wouldn't do this to me. Except he _did_ do this to me.

I was scared to go through with the wedding. I'll admit it! I packed my suitcase and I was thinking about leaving before the rehearsal. But you know what? I showed up! And Eric didn't. That's right, Diary, Eric left me at the rehearsal dinner. And then he called and told Hyde that he wasn't coming at all.

When I was in front of all those people, I had to pull myself together and make it seem like I was okay, but now that I'm alone I can't stop crying. This is worse than when Eric dumped me over the promise ring. This is worse than when Eric wouldn't take me back and I had to run away to California with Kelso. Eric Forman. That stupid lollipop has made me cry so many times. Is he even worth it?

Donna Pinciotti


	153. The Seeker

Dear Diary,

I am so excited! I was just left at the altar, and I'm _excited!_ You wanna know why? Because my mom came home from California after I called her and told her that Eric left me! I'm still very sad about the whole thing, but I'm excited that Tina and my mom are back here, even for a little while. Even my pest of a little sister has been very sweet about the whole situation.

Then my mom told me I have to forgive Eric, because if I really love him then I'll forgive him for what he did. It's just hard because he obviously didn't love me enough to stay for the wedding. Maybe my mom was trying to say that I have to be the bigger person, to prove to Eric that I love him more than he loves me.

And I did, Diary. I forgave him. I _had_ to. Eric showed up in my room in the middle of the night last night and at first I was pissed but mostly I was just glad that he was here. So I let him sleep in my bed that night so we could figure it out later, because I just wanted him to hold me again. We both agreed that the marriage thing had been a bad idea, and I know in my heart I never want to lose him again.

Then Fez came out of the closet and said, "That was beautiful!" and walked out. Normally, I would have been mad that Fez was in my closet again but I decided to let it go.

Mrs. Donna Forman

P.S. I accidentally pushed Hyde off the water tower before Eric came back. It was an accident, I promise! Sometimes I hate being stronger than all of my friends!


	154. Time Is On My Side

Dear Diary,

I love being a blonde! Everything comes _easier_ when you have blonde hair! The guy at the bakery gives me apple fritters instead of donuts now! Jackie convinced me to dye my hair blonde and at first I thought it was crazy but I have to be honest, _I love being blonde!_

Eric and I are better than ever because we decided not to talk about our relationship. Everything is so much easier now. Plus, I figured out what I'm going to do about my future: work full-time at WFPP and re-dedicate myself to feminism. It's gonna be awesome! Eric figured out what he's gonna do, too. He's gonna take the year off.

Not the best plan, but at least he has a plan. Eric decided to sell my engagement ring to get money for his year off, but I threw it off the water tower when he left so we all had to go look for it. It ended up with Eric falling off the water tower, and he found the ring. So I guess it was a happy ending.

Did I mention that I love being blonde!

Donna


	155. Let's Spend the Night Together

Dear Diary,

Do you remember when I accidentally pushed Hyde off the water tower? Well, Kitty checked his file when he was at the hospital and found out he has a different father! I'm glad, because Bud Hyde is a jerk. Anyway, everyone met him today at the Forman's. And he's black! Didn't see that coming, huh? His name is William Barnett but Eric and I left for the feminist rally before I really got to get to know him, but he seem nice.

This reminds me, Eric went with me to a feminist rally at the park to protest women being able to walk through the park without being raped. He offered to go with me after Jackie wouldn't go. But then when we were almost done protesting, Eric and I were going to do it behind the bushes but then he was on my hair and I started yelling, "Ow! Get off me!" and all of my fellow feminists thought he was raping me, so they stripped his clothes and wrote **NO MEANS NO **and **PIG** all over his body in permanent marker. I felt so bad because the marker isn't coming off and now I think Eric's mad at me.

One more thing: Kelso had his baby! Well, technically _Brooke_ had the baby, but there's a little Kelso running around in the world now! I wonder if it's a boy or a girl? I can't wait to meet him/her! I bet he/she is really cute! It's a Kelso, after all!

Jugs A' Poppin'

P.S. The guys re-nicknamed me Jugs A' Poppin' (my awful nickname from 5th grade) because I'm blonde now so I can't be Big Red anymore. Ughh!


	156. I Can't Get No Satisfaction

Dear Diary,

God, how could I have forgotten to mention this? My dad chose my mom over Pam, so then she and Jackie moved into their old house! This happened a while ago, I can't believe I forgot to tell you about it, considering I'm so ecstatic that Jackie moved out. I know that sounds mean, but I'm just glad I don't have to worry about her reading you anymore. Not to mention that my mom and dad are back together!

Eric made this list of things he wants to do on his year off and one of them was vandalism. So he decided to vandalize the out-of-business Muffler shop by erasing the LER on the word MUFF. I tried to talk him out of it because it's sexist, but then let him do it because it's funny. Haha. Does that make me a bad feminist? But get this: after Eric vandalized it, Red bought the muffler shop! Red was _super pissed_ when he found out it was Eric, and my boyfriend started to think maybe he should stop being bad. But I convinced him not to, because I love it when he does bad stuff! It's foxy.

Kelso has a new respect for women, by the way. I put my boobs in front of his face to test him and he didn't even grab at them. Apparently, now he can't fool around with girls if they're someone else's daughter, because he wouldn't want his daughter to be with a guy like him.

Kelso has a daughter, as you already know. Her name is Betsy and from the pictures, the cutest thing _ever._ I have one down below that says BETSY KELSO underneath it. Jackie thinks Betsy is a fat girl name, but I like it!

Hot Donna


	157. Beast of Burden

Dear Diary,

Fez has hands like an angel, Diary! An _angel!_

He told me he was quitting his job at the DMV and had nothing to do all day so I invited him to come with me when I get my hair done at the beauty salon. So he went with me and applied for the Shampoo Boy job, but he had to try out on me first. At first I was scared because, well, it's Fez! And I had a right to be scared because he started smelling my hair and rubbing it against his face. I mean, I know I'm a blonde now, but come on! But then I told Fez to stop screwing around and he washed my hair and it was _amazing!_ I could go on and on about it forever!

Red opened the muffler shop today and it was a big hit. Eric got offered the job like he wanted but I think he turned it down. I'm not sure, I was too dazed from Fez's fingers on my scalp to pay attention to what Eric was saying! And Hyde took a job with his dad at the record store, which is good because now maybe he'll give me discounts on Zeppelin records! Better yet, maybe he'll help me steal them!

_Donna_


	158. It's Only Rock and Roll

Dear Diary,

I'm really worried about Fez, Diary. Kelso gave him his entire collection of Playboys (because he has new respect for women) and Fez is going really overboard! The only thing he does now is look at dirty magazines and…well, you can probably guess what else. And we can't find him half the time, let alone get him to stop! I really hope he's okay…

My mom showed me this cool thing that she learned from California and it's called tai chi, and I _love it!_ It's so relaxing. When my mom and I are practicing it together, it's like…I don't know. All the stress goes away. It's so cool! Kitty tried it, too, but I don't think it's working out as well for her. Too many distractions, probably.

Eric also decided to send in a picture to some Cartoon Academy. I'm not really sure why, because he's a terrible drawer. I'm going to go over to the basement to see if he got a letter back from them yet!

Donna Pinciotti


	159. Rip This Joint

Dear Diary,

Tonight started out as the funniest night ever and turned into one of the saddest.

Kelso, Fez, and I were helping Eric moon-and-trench Old Man Shinsky's yard except after Eric mooned him, the Vista Cruiser wouldn't start. Eric had to stay with the car, but I mean, Fez, Kelso, and I _didn't_ so we ditched him and took his pants. It was funny but now I feel sort of bad. Later on I went to visit him in jail but he was being a dillhole because I forgot to bring him his pants. Do I have to do everything?

So then I went back to the Forman's where Kitty was throwing a party and it ended up with my mom locking herself in their upstairs bathroom. Her and my dad talked it out and decided that they weren't meant to be together so she went back to California again. I'm really sad because I really missed my mom and I don't want her to leave again. But I guess she has to do what she has to do.

Hot Donna


	160. Mother's Little Helper

Dear Diary,

Jackie's tiny little fists hurt like hell! And she's a biter, too! But luckily, I kicked her ass today at The Hub. Jackie's feisty but she never had a chance against me.

Let me explain. Eric and Hyde were play-fighting in the basement and Jackie and I were trying to prove that girls could play-fight, too, without it turning into a real fight. And it would have worked out fine if Jackie hadn't scratched me first, resulting in this huge, very real fight! Bitch. So we kept fighting whenever we saw each other so I knew I had to keep my distance for a while.

But eventually we went to The Hub for a while and saw Kelso and Fez play-fighting and then we tried again and got into a real fight…again. There was punching and kicking and screaming and no one even tried to pull us apart. I'm kind of glad because then I never would have been able to punch Jackie in the eye. That's right! I'd like to see make-up cover _that_ up!

Big D


	161. Angie

Dear Diary,

_Eric is a roller-discoer! _Yes, that's right. My boyfriend does roller-disco. Every Wednesday night he sneaks down to the roller rink and roller-disco's with all of his weird roller-discoing friends. _That's_ what he's been doing on Wednesdays instead of taking an at-home Spanish course. I can't belive he lied to me! But then again, I should have known since he always had an excuse whenever I asked him to say something to me in Spanish.

But Diary, it was too funny seeing the look on Eric's face when Red, Kitty, and the rest of the gang showed up at the rink. He dresses up in this funny outfit and down there, they call him Rainbow! _Rainbow!_ When Eric and I get married, I'll be Mrs. Rainbow! Hahaha! But there is a downside of this whole funny situation. Not only does the entire gang make fun of Eric, they're bound to make fun of _me_ for dating Eric. That's always how it goes, isn't it?

But Eric really seemed to like roller-discoing and now I feel sort of bad for making him give it up. But not as bad as I should because now I can't even look at him the same! Earlier when we were making out, I just kept imagining him in his roller-discoing outfit and had to leave so I could watch a sad movie and come back. Right now I'm near the end of the sad movie and whenever I think about Eric...I _stil_ laugh! It's not working!

Oh yeah. Hyde has a sister! I know what you're thinking...a new dad _and_ a sister? Hyde's one lucky son of a bitch. Angie, his sister, seems pretty nice except for the part where she tried to get Hyde fired from his job. But Jackie was telling me about that part so I'm not sure if it's true. I'll have to ask Hyde when I'm done with the movie.

Mrs. Rainbow


	162. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Dear Diary,

I kissed the milkman, Diary, and I'm so ashamed! It was a gross kiss, too. It took ten minutes to wash the taste out of my mouth. Ughh. But the good thing is that Eric wasn't mad once he heard the whole story.

Speaking of the whole story, here it is. Hyde and Angie were opening up their record store today (on Thanksgiving) and Angie forgot to order the bins to put all the records in. So then I suggested we steal the milk crates but I had to distract the milkman so that Hyde, Kelso, Fez, and Jackie could steal the crates. Except my stupid friends took their sweet time stealing the crates just so they could see me flirt with the milkman...and I ended up having to kiss him because of them! And they were making fun of me about it afterwards. I was _so_ mad at them.

Everything worked out okay for Angie, and for everyone else too, I guess. I mean, sure, we all spent our Thanksgiving stealing milk crates but we hit lots of circles to make up for it. Oh, I forgot to mention that Eric was going to a Styx concert that night so that's why he wasn't there with us.

But one of the more disturbing parts of the day was afterwards, Eric was playing a Styx concert in the basement and Jackie was bobbing her head and Fez was mouthing the words and Hyde was tapping his foot. Plus, I caught Kelso trying to steal a Styx album from the record store! Am I the only one here who has _good taste_ in music and doesn't like Styx?

Donna Pinciotti


	163. Surprise, Surprise

Dear Diary,

I am really confused about how I feel right now. Part of me is disgusted and part of me feels bad and part of me is glad that so many people listen to me on the radio!

You see, I offered to promote Red's muffler shop on WFPP and he told me to mention that he was giving away calendars. So I promoted the calendars...but then I figured out they were just pictures of half-naked women on cars! I never knew Red was such a pig! So I found out what the calendars were showing pictures of and told Red off on WFPP and Kitty yelled at me on the air. It was really awkward and embarrassing, and she made me feel bad for yelling at Red on the air when there were probably lots of people listening.

Which brings me to the part where I have lots of listeners. I went down to the muffler shop to apologize and I saw _tons_ of pervs there looking at the calendars! And Red wasn't even mad because of all the new customers at his shop! I mean, I know we have a bunch of skeezy pervs in this town but then I realized something...all those skeezy pervs in this town listen to me as Hot Donna!

I know this must not seem like a big deal...but after Fez said he was the one who kept calling in using different voices, I started to think not a lot of people listened to me! Which is ridiculous because come on, _everyone_ listens to The Sound!

Hot Donna


	164. Winter

Dear Diary,

Merry Christmas, Diary! This year's Christmas might not have been the best, but probably the most eventful.

First, Eric, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez stole Christmas presents from needy children and were playing with them all day. Except those presents were the ones that Kitty needed for her party, so they had to rewrap them all and put them back. Also, there was this bitchy lady that kept bossing Kitty around and making fun of her and stuff, but the head lady or whatever was so impressed with Kitty getting the presents here on time (haha!) that she made her in charge of the Valentine's Day party, and the look on that snotty old whore's face was priceless!

Then Hyde wouldn't go with Jackie to the party and they got in this big fight. And _then_ Jackie had to sit with the SLOPs...the Single Ladies of Point Place! It was so funny seeing her sit with all the fat and ugly chicks of our town. She looked so out of place! It was hilarious!

And also, the guys tricked Eric into falling down a chimney that lead to the bakery so Kitty and I had to go get him. Asking the people who worked there to check their chimney was so embarrassing...and also kind of creepy. I felt like a freak just hearing myself say the words. Plus the people's faces as Eric and I walked out of there, with Eric all dirty and everything.

Oh yeah, and my dad went on a date with Kitty's tormentor! Blahh!

_Donna_


	165. Don't Lie To Me

Dear Diary,

Oh My God, I have so much to tell you!

So Hyde was getting pretty sick of Kelso talking about sleeping with his sister all the time so he and Eric formed a pact to try to get Angie to break up with him by getting together a bunch of people to tell stories about him. And it _worked._ I mean, how could it not? I told the story about car-skiing, and if that didn't work, I wouldn't know what would have.

But it was so sad seeing Kelso after Angie dumped him. He was different, probably because he's not used to being the dumpee. He didn't even want to go out with other girls, he just wanted Angie back and I suddenly felt really bad for helping Angie break up with him. Hyde felt bad too and I think he went to go talk to her but I'm not sure how it turned out.

And I returned the last of my wedding stuff today. It was getting hard to look at what almost was. Jackie offered to take my shoes back because I didn't want to have to tell that snotty Stacey Wannamaker that the wedding was off, but when Eric and I showed up for Stacey's cousin's wedding Jackie was there..._pretending to be me!_ She also was pretending to be married to Fez, except she told everyone that he was Edwardo, the Prince of Mexico. I swear, Hyde's girlfriend is crazy.

Except she's not Hyde's girlfriend anymore! Jackie's right next to me and she just finished telling me how she broke up with Hyde because he never wanted to settle down. But don't worry, I don't think she's reading what I'm writing because she's too busy crying and chunking out on ice cream. I should go comfort her. Bye!

Donna Forman


	166. Can't You Hear Me Knocking?

Dear Diary,

I am _exhausted._ More exhausted than I usually am after karate, because Jackie and I got chased by a pack of wild dogs.

Let me explain. I took Jackie to karate with me to take her mind off of Hyde for a while and at first, she hated. Like I exptected. She kept complaining about the uniforms but I mean, it's karate, not a fashion show. And she kept giving the instructor a hard time, saying that no one would ever want to try to hurt her and that people only follow her to give her presents. Which is true. You know, sometimes I wish I was Jackie Burkhart. _Sometimes._

Anyway, I finally got Jackie to cooperate by reminding her of how much Hyde hurt her, and to use _that_ anger to fight the instructor. I kind of feel bad, because she really hurt him but it was so cool seeing her beat him up, though! Jackie was a tiny little badass! But I don't think she'll be invited back again.

So Jackie and I are walking home from karate when we get chased down the street by like, fifteen dogs! And then Jackie climbed on top of me to get away from them, like I was a tree. I'm not _that_ tall, okay! And when we told the guys about it, they started blabbing about the White House and deathrays and the Feds. Seriously, what the hell?

Donna P.


	167. Street Fighting Man

Dear Diary,

Guess which six people can thank Hot Donna for cheating and getting them all Packers tickets on the radio? Red, Eric, Hyde, Kelso, Fez, and Jackie, that's who!

I got in trouble for cheating but it was totally worth it to be able to go to a Packers game! Except I didn't really see much of the game because Jackie was distracting me. You see, she spent the entire time trying to make Hyde realize she's better off without him or something by flirting with other guys, except it totally didn't work. Actually, I'm not really sure what happened with them so I don't know.

And get this, Diary. Eric bought a Bears jersey at a Packers game! To be honest, Red wasn't as mad as I thought he would be. More shocked and embarrassed than anything. But the word on the street is that Eric got into a fight...and won! Red and Eric swear that it's true but I don't know if it's true. But then again, I can't see Red lying about something like that. I hope it's true though, because Eric is so hot when he's dangerous like that!

I'm gonna go find him...

Hot Donna


	168. It's All Over Now

Dear Diary,

My boyfriend is a genius! A genius, I say!

WFPP hired a new intern named Sarah and at first I liked her but then I realized she's a total whore. She sees no problem whatsoever with girls flaunting their looks to get what they want. I told her all about the importance of feminism and having equal rights but she just looked at me funny and said that it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. Bitch! And she's a total airhead, too. That stupid whore!

And to make it worse, it only took her a _week_ to get to talk on the air while it took me six months! She even got her own new nickame: Sizzlin' Sarah. What the hell! It took me forever to get known as Hot Donna, and she can't just swoop in and steal my spotlight just because she's willing to take off her clothes. She doesn't even know anything about music!

Sorry for ranting. I guess I shouldn't be so mad at Sarah because I won't be having to deal with her anymore! See, Sarah told our manager that they should take a picture of me and put it up on a billboard to advertise for WFPP, even though I told her before that I wasn't willing to do those kind of things. And that bitch got me fired! But luckily Eric and I got her back by tricking her into playing 'The 7 Dirty Words You Can't Say on Television or Radio' and the manager _fired_ her ass! It was awesome. Oh yeah, and I got my job back. Obviously.

I couldn't believe that Eric came up with such a good idea! I never would have thought of that. Gosh, I love him!

Feminist Donna


	169. On With the Show

Dear Diary,

Hot Donna is officially a radio girl _and_ a director for a TV show. Jackie got her own cable TV show and asked me to be the camera person/director! How awesome is that!

Don't ask me how Jackie got her own TV show, because I don't know. I also don't know how she got a second episode after bombing her first one. Yeah, I guess Jackie Burkhart isn't so perfect after all! When she got on the air, she called herself Backie Jurkhart...and then yelled at me when I corrected her so I quit, but then I came back.

Jackie did a lot better on the second episode. Kelso came on the show for a segment of 'Slut or Not' and Angie burned him on live TV by pulling his pants down! Oh yeah, and Angie has been trying to pull off a successful burn to become a part of the 'gang'. Which is so stupid because we only formed the gang because no one else wanted to be our friend. We're like a group of social outcasts. But I guess she pulled it off!

And I think Hyde got back together with Jackie! Finally! He came by the set after our episode asking where Jackie was. I don't know what happened but I'm sure Jackie will give me details afterwards!

Big D


	170. Down the Road Apiece

Dear Diary,

So Eric decided he's going to be a traveling documentary film-maker. I know what you're thinking: what the hell is a traveling documentary film-maker? I don't know either, Diary. But Eric took a camera with him and he took his car so it can't be that hard, right? Wrong. He didn't call me _or_ Kitty at nine like he said he would so we started worrying about him. Red, Kitty, Kelso, and I went out looking for him and we found the Vista Cruiser abandoned with a flat tire and footsteps leading in another direction. It's pretty simple what happened to him...

He got kidnapped by coyotes! Haha. Just kidding. But that's what Kelso thought. Some cop he is.

We ended up following the footprints to a trucker diner and the waitress told us that a really skinny guy and a hippie left a little while ago so we had to go _back_ to the car where we finally found Eric. And Leo! Leo's back in town! I really missed that dirty old hippie. Thankfully, Eric gave up on being a traveling documentary film-maker.

Oh yeah, and Kitty called me a whore! And she said Eric left to get away from my 'sexual urges'. Umm...her son is the one with the sexual urges, okay! Just for the record, he left to get away from her babying him all the time. I mean, it's obvious!

Mrs. Forman


	171. Oh Baby We Got A Good Thing Going

Dear Diary,

Betsy Kelso got to meet her Aunt Donna today! Kelso got to watch his daughter for the day and Fez and I were there to help him take care of her. And Oh My Gosh, Diary, she is the cutest thing ever. Hyde and Jackie went to some car show with Red and Kitty, so they didn't get to see her which is their loss! And Eric was being all whiney about us not having sex so he didn't stick around much.

It's been over a week for us and we were both really eager to do it. So we started but then Betsy started crying and crying and I mean, _that's_ a turn-off. But apparently not for Eric! I don't know how he can still be in the mood when there's a crying baby in the room. Men are such pigs. Especially Fez who kept stealing the little bottle that had Brooke's breast milk in it.

I still can't get over how cute Betsy was. I definitely want children of my own! Just not anytime soon because Eric and I obviously aren't ready. We weren't even ready to get married, since that tool left me at the altar. Wow. I still haven't gotten over that, huh? Oh well. A wound like that can only heal over time.

I felt so bad for Kelso, though, because most of the day he thought that Betsy didn't like him because she would cry whenever he held her. Which is awful because how can a daughter not love her daddy? But of course she ended up liking him in the end. I think Betsy just needed some time to figure out who he was. You should have seen Kelso, Diary, he was so happy when he found out that Betsy liked him. It was adorable!

Well, goodbye, Diary. Fez is pushing my dad on the hammock he bought and my dad is asking me if I want a turn. How can I pass that up?

Mrs. Eric Forman


	172. Who's Been Sleeping Here?

Dear Diary,

I am so mad! Stupid Kelso had to pick stupid godparents for his stupid daughter and guess who he picked? HYDE AND JACKIE! What the hell, right! And then Eric and I spent the entire day trying to figure out why he would have picked them over us. I mean, we're the perfect couple, right? So we finally just asked Kelso why he picked them and do you know what that dillhole said? That he thought they would last longer than us! He actually thought Hyde and freaking Jackie would last longer than me and Eric!

Okay, so I got all my anger out. But you don't think Hyde and Jackie will last longer than Eric and I, do you, Diary? Because Kelso said we don't know what we're doing with our relationship and it's true! Eric and I have been drifting apart more and more ever since I stayed home from college. Maybe I should have went. I don't know.

Eric and I fought about the whole godparents thing for a little while, trying to figure out what was wrong with each other. I said Kelso didn't choose us because Eric didn't have a job and Eric said Kelso didn't choose us because I dyed my hair blonde. We stopped fighting pretty fast because it's stupid to fight over something Kelso said and Eric said he was going to get a job, and I'm glad. I don't want to end up marrying a bum! I even offered to dye my hair back to red but Eric said no and that he likes my blonde hair. I'm glad too because I'm going to be a redhead for the rest of my life but I'll only be a blonde for a little while longer. And I want to enjoy it!

Also, Kelso gets Betsy on the weekends now since Brooke is trusting him a lot more. And Fez's host parents kicked him out so he's been sleeping at the record store. I asked Jackie about it and she said they were going to get an apartment and be roommates since they both need a place to stay. Which I have to admit, is a pretty good idea.

Donna Pinciotti-Forman


	173. Gimme Shelter

Dear Diary,

I can't stay long because I have a doctor's appointment. Sort of. More like my dad is taking me to see a _real_ chiropractor to fix the damage Eric did on my neck. Eric tried to become a chiropractor to get a jump-start on his life, because he's the only one of the gang that doesn't have a job. And for some reason, I let Eric test out his new "skills" on me and that's how Eric paralyzed my neck. So he figured out pretty quick that being a chiropractor wasn't for him.

Jackie graduated high school which is why we've been discussing our futures lately. She had this fancy-shmancy dinner party which no one showed up to and I felt kind of bad. But not bad enough to go.

So we were all sitting in the basement discussing Eric's future when Hyde came up with the best idea: Eric should be a teacher! I mean, it fits! I'm just glad that Eric's finally going to get started on his future. Maybe in a couple of years when he gets his degree, we can _really_ talk about marriage!

Mrs. Forman (The Teacher's Wife)


	174. 2120 So Michigan Avenue

Dear Diary,

My boyfriend is so manly, Diary. Is it sad that I think Eric is so manly just because he did one pull-up? Probably. But I don't care!

Eric found out that he had an INCOMPLETE in gym so he had to retake the course over the summer but when we got there, Casey Kelso was the coach! How many jobs does he have! I swear, that guy is everywhere! So Casey said that he would pass Eric if he could do one pull-up. Anyone else would have done the pull-up, no sweat but this is Eric we're talking about here. He has the upper body strength of...well, something that doesn't have very much upper body strength. His arms are like noodles.

So obviously, he failed at the pull-up. Later on, when I went to talk Casey into letting Eric pass, Casey said he would...if I went on a date with him! Even though I told him I was with Eric. What a pig. What's even worse is when I told Eric what Casey said, Eric would have let me go on a date with him! What does he think I am, a hooker? Tool. But then Eric dragged me to the gym and finally did a pull-up! It was so hot, because when he did it, he looked all pissed and sweaty. It was awesome!

Donna F.


	175. 2000 Light Years From Home

Dear Diary,

SOMETIMES I REALLY HATE ERIC FORMAN.

He's always running off and doing things without asking me first. I _hate_ when he does that. Usually I can forgive him but this time he pushed it over the limit.

You know, I'm starting to think that maybe Kelso was right when he said that Eric and I wouldn't last.

Guess what my stupid boyfriend did, Diary? Because it's so stupid and selfish you'll never guess. Red spent all of Eric's college money so Eric decided to get the money by going away for a year to teach...in Africa! _WHAT. THE. HELL!_ How could he have made such a huge decision without asking me first? Because I mean, this effects the both of us! What's going to become of us? Surely we can't still make our relationship work when he's halfway across the world for an entire year.

God, Eric _would_ do this to me. Dump me and then take me back, propose to me and then chicken out of the wedding. And now this? It was probably just part of his master plan to do all this to me. To make me fall in love with him even more than the first time we were together just so he could leave me to run away to Africa. Yes, I know that's ridiculous. Of course Eric didn't plan for this to happen. But he still let it happen and I'm so mad at him right now.

I really don't think Eric can grasp the seriousness of this situtation. Because when he came over to talk to me about it, he suggested that we go see a movie and then have sex. How is that going to help at all! It might help _him_ because he's a skeevy pig, but not me. I hate him so much because I _love_ him so much, and I don't want to let him go. Does that sound stupid? It doesn't matter. Because Eric has _always_ been there ever since I can remember. Honestly, my very first memory is when I moved to Point Place and met Eric. Nothing before that.

Eric has been my whole life for so long. How can I just let him slip away?

Donna


	176. Take It Or Leave It

Dear Diary,

I am so glad that Eric and I aren't fighting anymore. I hated being mad at him all the time. But Eric's going to frickin' Africa, how can I not be mad at him all the time? Naturally, I was pretty pissed earlier today so I told Eric that I had a date with this guy named Kevin from work, except I didn't have a date at all. I sat at home with Jackie and we talked about boys.

And at first my plan worked, too! Eric looked all nervous and surprised and it was obvious that I totally caught him off guard! But then I found out from Red that they were out somewhere with this new kid named Charlie, and they were having fun! That sort of sucked because Eric and Hyde and the rest of them are the ones that are supposed to be moping around all miserable and Jackie and I are the ones who should be out having fun!

Then Eric came over later and he was _really_ drunk, Diary. He and the guys went to Charlie's dad's beer warehouse and that's where they were this whole time. I told Eric that I didn't really have a date and we both agreed that we were wasting our time fighting and we should spend as much time together as possible before he leaves for Africa. And who knows? Maybe we _will_ make it. Yeah! Our relationship is strong enough to get past this, right?

Oh, and another thing. A news station in Chicago called her and told her that they loved her show and want her to move down there to start her own _real_ show. Don't say anything, but I'm totally jealous that Jackie got a huge opportunity like that as soon as she got out of high school! I know that I have WFPP, but this is way bigger! So Jackie told Hyde that the only way she would stay was if he guaranteed that they would get married. At first I thought Hyde would do the right thing but then when Jackie and I found out that he went out drinking instead of thinking about his answer, we realized he was going to say no. I feel so bad for Jackie.

I've been calling her house but there's no answer. Where could she be?

Hot Donna


	177. Short and Curlies

Dear Diary,

I thought of the perfect going-away gift for Eric! And the gift is _actually_ perfect, because some people like to say that I'm the worst gift-giver ever. Which is not true at all! Most people just don't understand my unique taste.

Anyway, you'll have to thank Kitty for giving me the idea. Eric said he got me a gift because he knew I was giving him one and he didn't want it to be awkward. Except I didn't get him anything so I asked Kitty what I should give him, and she told me that when Red was in war, she took sexy pictures of herself and sent them to him. As soon as she said that, the idea just _came_ to me. I got a bunch of sheets and made them into a white robe/dress and put my hair up in buns just like Princess Leia. Then I told Eric to come over and that he could do whatever he wanted to me.

Diary, you should have seen the look on his face, he was so happy! And that made me so happy because I've finally given him a gift that he actually wants. I'm so glad that this is what I gave him before he left because I just knew he'd love it.

The only bad part was when my dad burned his jumbo shrimp and the whole kitchen was filled with smoke so Eric and I had to get out of there pretty quick, meaning we didn't have time to take off our costumes. We ran to the Forman's driveway with me dressed as Princess Leia and Eric in a Storm Troopers helmet. It was _so_ embarrassing. Then later on in the basement Eric tried to get me back in the mood, which usually wouldn't have worked but then I thought about how he was leaving and that got me into the mood really fast and we got to finish what we started. Weird, huh?

I know that Eric is a huge dork and his obsession with Star Wars has reached maximum geek levels but I realized today that that's what I'll miss about him. Because I love him exactly the way he is. Wanna know the sad part? I always used to think it was annoying when he referenced Star Wars all the time but now that he's leaving I'm going to miss it so much.

Princess Donna


	178. Till The Next Goodbye

Dear Diary,

I just got back from dropping Eric off at the airport. He's really gone, Diary, and he's not coming back for a whole year. It was so hard trying not to cry when he got on the plane, and I just knew that I couldn't cry because everyone was there. I've never been the type to cry in front of people, I have to do it in private.

I know you must be pretty sick of hearing about Eric all the time but I can't help it. I love him so much and I'm going to miss him every day. I'm literally counting down the days until he comes home. The worst part was when everyone was saying goodbye to Eric before he left, I realized none of them are going to miss him as much as me, not even Kitty. No one understands, so I only have you to talk to.

I don't even have Jackie because she's in Chicago still. This is so hard for me to believe. Jackie's in Chicago, Eric's in Africa, Hyde has his own record store, and Kelso has a daughter. Even Fez has his job as a shampoo boy. Suddenly I feel like everyone is moving on without me. I wish everyone would just slow down a little bit so I could catch up. I can't wait until Eric gets back. Then we can both go to college and maybe get an apartment in Madison just like we wanted.

It seems like Jackie is really lonely in Chicago because she made Kelso stay with her the first night. And even after that, she called pretty much everyone just to talk. She called me the most times, and that makes me feel kind of special. Not that it should. I mean, I _am_ her best friend, right? I was getting sort of sick of Jackie calling here all the time but now I can't wait for her to call again, just so I'll have a real live person to talk to about this. A girl. Someone who might _remotely_ understand.

Is it selfish that I want Jackie to come back to Point Place? Is it selfish that I want _Eric_ to come back to Point Place? No, I mean, that's normal, right? I miss my friends and I want them here with me. I'm going to try to be okay without them. I'll be okay.

_Donna Pinciotti_


	179. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Author's Note: Okay, everyone, here it is. The dreaded Season 8. Otherwise known as "the beginning of the end". I don't hate Season 8 nearly as much as most of you out there but it's still my least favorite season. I'll admit that when Eric was leaving for Africa, I cried a little bit...and then cursed myself for crying over a damn TV show. I know that I'll probably cry when Kelso leaves the show, too, because let's face it...That '70s Show is nothing without Eric and Kelso.**

**Anyways, here it is. The first chapter of Season 8. I'll probably have to go back and re-read some of my other entries to get rid of the images of Donna doing it with Randy. Eughh. So I should probably let you get to the chapter now. Good luck.**

Dear Diary,

I just realized that it's been an entire month since I last wrote in you. And _boy,_ do I have a lot to tell you!

I'm going to start with the new kid we've been hanging out with, Charlie. At first we just hung out with him because his dad was a friend of Red's but after a while I think we really started to accept him as a part of the gang. That's why it makes me really sad to tell you that Charlie fell off the water tower and he died. I'm really going to miss Charlie. And it's so freaky to think about how many times Kelso has fallen off that water tower! I mean, I'm sad that Charlie died but I would have been devestated if it had been Kelso! I think we all would. Kelso might be annoying and pervy sometimes but he's like a brother to me.

Also, Jackie quit her job in Chicago and came back to Point Place to look for Hyde after he caught her and Kelso about to 'do it'. But apparently they _weren't_ going to do it and Hyde just thought they were so he took off and he just got back. We were all really worried about him. After all, he just disappeared off the face of the Earth for an entire month. But that's not even the biggest news. Hyde and Jackie were trying to work things out when this stripper from Vegas (that's where he was) showed up and said they got married! Jackie was crushed. I've never seen a girl cry that hard.

This is probably the only funny part of all the things I have to tell you. After Eric left for Africa, Red and Kitty found all of the 'stuff' hidden in the basement after they caught Eric, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez in the Circle a couple of days before Eric left. So Kitty went to flush the stash down the toilet but when we found her, she was as high as a kite! It reminded me of the time Hyde made 'special brownies' for the Forman's garage sale all those years ago. Ahh, memories.

As you can probably tell, it's been an entire month since Eric left and I'm doing...okay so far. I still miss him a lot, but I figure that if I can get through this first month, the next eleven will be a breeze. I just have to focus on New Year's, because that's when Eric gets home!

Another thing. Kitty made a tape recording of us filling Eric in on everything above, so I should go write a little letter and add it into the box when Kitty sends it to Africa. Bye, Diary!

Big D


	180. Somebody To Love

Dear Diary,

It's been a pretty eventful night. Jackie took Fez and I to a club-like place to try to get over Hyde. She said she wanted to meet guys so she can "crush their hearts one-by-one". I'm not really sure how that can make someone feel better, but this is Jackie we're talking about. Except the night didn't really go her way when she accidentally flashed the entire bar and hid in the bathroom for an hour after that. I felt so bad for her.

On the other hand, there was this guy named Mark that started flirting with me and kept telling me how beautiful he thought I was. This chick started flirting with Fez and then they told us that the two of them were married and hit on strangers to spice up their love life. I was kind of bummed because that means that Mark didn't _really_ like me. I was sad for a while but then I remembered that I still have Eric and _he_ thinks I'm beautiful and then that made me miss Eric even more. God, it seems like everythin makes me miss Eric these days.

Anyways, Diary, I should really call Jackie to see if she's okay. It kind of pissed me off that Kelso and Hyde were laughing and high-fiving over how miserable Jackie was. It made me want to clonk both of their heads together, because they both completely destroyed her in their own ways. I just really hope that Jackie can make it through this. I'm going to go call her now so I'll talk to you later!

Hot Donna


	181. You're My Best Friend

Dear Diary,

Well, girls' night was a disaster. Kelso, Fez, and this new guy, Randy decided to throw Hyde a bachelor party so I invited Jackie over for a sleepover so we could have a party of our own. And for some reason I thought it was a good idea to invite Hyde's stripper wife, Sam to the sleepover too. I thought that I could get them both to put their differences aside and try to be friends, which is weird because come on, it's _Jackie!_ How could I have been so stupid?

Anyways, a part of me feels bad because when Sam asked me why I was friends with Jackie, I couldn't think of anything! Seriously, Diary, it took me like, twenty minutes to think and I still couldn't find a good reason as to why I'm friends with her. But I did call Jackie my best friend and she seemed really happy to hear that so I hope it makes up for it.

I convinced Jackie and Sam to do a circle with me, hoping to ease the tension and all, but all it did was make me super high and make them realize how much they hate each other. And I also realized that I don't have very many friends. Just Jackie, Kelso, Hyde, Fez, and Eric. How sad is that? That Jackie is the only friend I have that's a girl. But then again, I don't need any other friends because I have my gang.

Donna(:


	182. Misfire

Dear Diary,

You will never believe what happened at Red and Kitty's 25th Anniversary party. Kelso proposed to Jackie! I know: what the hell! Fez accidentally told us yesterday and the craziest thing was that Jackie was considering it! I love them both but those two are not compatible at all! I thought about what their future would be like and it was just awful. What was Kelso thinking, proposing to Jackie when she's vulnerable? Well, now that I think about it, that's probably _why_ he proposed. Anyway, you'll be relieved to hear that Jackie said no...and Kelso was happy about it, too! Sometimes I don't get that boy. I guess Jackie actually listened to me for once!

I'm kind of mad at Eric. Last night I woke up at 4am just to wait for him to call me but he never did. And it turns out that he called Kitty that night! I mean, I know he's a Mama's Boy but I actually thought that he would call _me. _You know...his girlriend! And _then_ at the Forman's party, Eric called and when I told him that I would go into a different room so it could be private and we could talk, he totally flaked on me. I was so upset that I just ran off to get a beer from the kitchen. Which reminds me, I'm really starting to like Randy. He followed me and made me feel better about Eric and then gave me his bottle cap so now I can get a six-pack of soda. But the thing is, Eric's all the way in Africa and I dont want to be mad at him because I'm afraid it will jeapordize our relationship even more.

Did I mention that Kelso got a job in Chicago and he's moving there tomorrow? Yeah, he got hired as a security guard at the Playboy mansion. It's so depressing because I'm really going to miss that bonehead. But I guess I should be happy for him. He has his dream job and plus, he'll be moving closer to his daughter. I should go congratulate him.

Donna Pinciotti


	183. Stone Cold Crazy

Dear Diary,

I think it's official. _Everyone_ has seen me naked! See, I asked Sam to take naked pictures of me that I could send to Eric in Africa. A nice little surprise when he opens up his mail, you know? But then it all went to hell.

I have to say, this all started when I let my dad take my letter to the post office. Which I will never, _ever_ do again! Kitty saw the pictures of me, and then Red, and then Hyde, Randy, and Leo, and then Caroline! Okay, let me explain. My dad brought the pictures over to the Forman's and Kitty wanted to add some things to the envelope which is how she saw them. And then Red said that he saw them when Kitty put them in the car keys drawer, so he put them in a newspaper, which Hyde took to Grooves with him. Then Leo put it in a Barry White album, which Fez bought.

Then I went over to Fez and Jackie's apartment (she moved in after Kelso left for Chicago) to get the pictures back and Fez's ex-girlfriend, Crazy Caroline was there because Fez wanted to have sex with her. So Caroline saw the pictures and then saw me in the living room and then Jackie came storming out of her bedroom. Caroline went balistic, Diary, and I mean it. She's even crazier now than she was in high school.

But I suppose it's a happy ending because I got the pictures back but I'm still really embarrassed because pretty much everyone I know saw them. The only one who _didn't_ see them was Eric!

Donna Forman


	184. Long Away

Dear Diary,

Wow, Diary, I haven't written in you in almost a month. I suppose I should fill you in: Eric broke up with me. You must not be that shocked because I know I wasn't. He said that we had been drifting apart and that we should both just move on, and I agreed. It didn't really come as a surprise, I mean, I sort of saw this coming. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I actually feel insanely stupid for believing that Eric and I could still be together while he's in Africa for an entire _year._ We were both so naive.

Anyway, I finally told the gang that Eric and I are over. It's been three weeks since Eric and I broke up and it still hurts a lot. I've been hanging out with Randy a lot because he was the only one I could talk to about my break-up. I know Jackie's my best friend and all, but her and Hyde and Fez wouldn't have made me feel better if I had told them. I hate to say it, but it's true. I found out that Randy is _really_ nice and funny and kind of cute, too.

Hyde came over a little while ago with a picture of Eric and a lighter for me to burn, and he was actually being very sweet. I know it was a small gesture but it meant a lot.

Also, Fez and Jackie thought I was cheating on Eric with Randy so they wrote him a letter, telling him all this. I wonder what Eric thought about that? This was before they knew that we broke up, though. I actually feel kind of mad that they think I would cheat on Eric. Even if we were still together, I would never do that. I'm not the cheating type.

Well I have to go now, Diary, Randy's here and we're going to The Hub. Later!

D.P.


	185. Fun It

Dear Diary,

Tonight was _so_ much fun! I can't even remember the last time I felt an adreniline rush like that! I swear, Randy has the best ideas! He's so cool! We were in the basement and he suggested that we go to Fatso Burger. But when we got there that annoying old fart who owns the place was being really mean to us, so Randy said that we should steal Fatso the Clown to get back at him! And makr my words, Diary, stealing Fatso was so. Much. FUN!

I know I'm supposed to be moping over Eric but the only thing I can think about is how we _never_ used to do stuff like that together! Eric was always the play-it-safe kind of guy who never broke the rules, and don't get me wrong, I'm still totally sad that we're broken up, but I'm also glad that I can do cool stuff now! Like steal Fatso the Clown! And it was really funny because we put Fatso in the Circle with us and I kept scaring Jackie, because she's like, _insanely_ scared of clowns. It was hilarious. One of the best days of my life!

The only downside was the whole town started flipping out when they heard Fatso was stolen. People really have nothing better to do, huh? Kitty was so pissed when she found out that we were the ones who took it, but surprisingly Red stole it. He said he always hated the stupid clown. So Kitty made us put Fatso back and at first it seemed like a waste of time, but then Fez didn't screw it on tight enough and it fell off the plastic burger and _broke._ After that, we all sprinted to the car, and I took the nose! It's sitting on my nightstand. Hey, maybe I can freak Jackie out with it later!

Hot Donna


	186. Good Company

Dear Diary,

Happy Birthday to me, Diary!

Since I really have nothing else to talk about, I'm going to tell you about all the presents I got. Hyde gave me a MY PARENTS WENT TO LAKE MICHIGAN...AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS LOUSY T-SHIRT! shirt, because he knows that I collect those. How cool of him to remember that! Fez didn't get me anything because he didn't have time, because of the new girl he's dating, but I'll get to that later. Jackie got me a new diary because she said she noticed I needed a new one. Also, she's been reading you again! I cannot believe her. I'm going to have to find _another_ new hiding spot for you now! AGAIN! Oh yeah, and Randy got me tickets to a Journey concert. I don't really like Journey but I'm going with Randy because I kind of like him. And I'm only telling you this because I know you won't say anything!

So back to Fez's new girlfriend. He's dating this girl who's like, Kitty's age! I know, gross! And Kitty got all pissed when she found out that Fez was dating her because they hate each other or something and then Fez said, 'You can't tell me what to do. You're not my mother!' and she just looked so upset! Kitty really does think of him and the rest of us as her children and it really hurt her when he said that. He went over there later and I think they patched things up.

Jackie was reading my diary and she read that I thought Randy was cute. Ughh. I still can't believe she read my diary again. Anyway, I _do_ think Randy's cute and I can't wait until we go to the concert. I think it's about time that I start moving on from Eric! I guess we just weren't meant to be.

Donna Pearson


	187. Who Needs You

Dear Diary,

I am so pissed. I used to think that Hot Donna had a lot of fans, but I guess I was wrong! The people in Point Place are so cheap and fat. They can't even get their fat asses in their cars to drive down to Grooves and donate a quarter to build a children's library!

Let me explain. WFPP wanted me to raise mony for a children's library and I set up my station at Grooves, because it's music-related. Plus, Hyde was willing to let me stay there. Anyway, I decided that I wasn't going off the air until I raised the $500 for the library, which I didn't think was a big deal because I _used_ to think that I had a lot of listeners! But _no one_ came down to the record store, Diary! No one! The only money I got was from Randy and some bums who were already at the record store before I started setting up! I made like, $40. That's $460 short! Jerry Thunder's gonna kill me.

Plus, I insulted a bunch of people last night when I was sleep-deprived and I had to apologize to them on the air so I won't lose any fans. Because God knows I only have a few of them! I also accidentally said that Randy Pearson loves little boys on the air, too, so I had to clear that up as well.

Last night when I fell asleep, I had the creepiest dream about Santa. He came to donate money to my jar and then said he wanted to kill all the little bastards who said he wasn't real. It was really scary. I don't know if Christmas will ever be the same for me again!

Hot Donna


	188. Sweet Lady

Dear Diary,

Remind me to never listen to Hyde again. He's the moron who married a stripper in Vegas! How could I take advice from him! He doesn't know anything about relationships.

Randy invited me down to his cabin to meet his band for the weekend and stupid Hyde convinced me that he was just trying to lure me down there to have sex with me. At first I didn't believe him but then Randy set up a roaring fire and said that his band was late, so I started getting suspicious and then made an ass of myself just as his band walked in. It was so embarrassing because I yelled something about putting ice cream on my boobs right as they walked in the door. I bet they think I'm a freak now.

I apologized to Randy about my outburst and he said it was okay, and that he would never take advantage of me. He's so sweet. But now I can't even tell if he likes me or not. I almost would have preferred if he _did_ invite me up here to have sex because that way I would have known if he liked me or not! Almost. I'm totally confused now, though, and I can't just go right out and ask him if he likes me. How lame is that? I don't know, I guess I'll just have to wait for him to make a move.

Now if you'll excuse me, Diary, I have to go over to the basement and rub it in Hyde's face about how wrong he was.

Big D


	189. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

Dear Diary,

So get this, Diary. Leo has a crush on me! Or he used to. Anyways, it was really awkward when I found out. And then for a while after that, he kept acting like I was his girlfriend. I mean, I love Leo, just not in that _way._ Also, to add on the horror, Randy made up this terrible fantasy where Leo and I are dating and he tries to smoke fries and candy canes, and I give birth to his hippie degenerate Leo baby! That was when I decided I had to end it before his crush on me got out of control.

So he ended up "breaking up with me" by saying that he can't date a rascist. Trust me, I don't get it either. He also said that he wanted to break up because he knew that I liked Randy. And then I told Hyde about it and he said that he knew I liked Randy, too, because I'm over here all the time and giggle at everything he says. I might like Randy _a little bit,_ but oh God, is it that obvious? I'm going to have to tone it down if I want to keep it a secret. Which I don't think will be a problem because Leo has short-term memory loss and I threatened to kick Hyde's ass if he said anything. So it's all good.

Donna


	190. Killer Queen

Dear Diary,

The first thing I would like to say is Happy Valentine's Day, Diary.

Now, the _second_ thing I would like to say is RANDY ASKED ME OUT! RANDY ASKED ME OUT! **RANDY ASKED ME OUT!** And just in case you missed it the first three times: Randy asked me out!

I just got back from our date and I am so wooed and excited that words can't even describe it. I can't even remember the last time I felt like that with Eric. There's a big, long story before our big date so just let me start from the beginning:

I asked Randy out earlier today for Valentine's Day, but he said that he had another date and I was so upset but I couldn't let him know that so I tried to play it cool. Then Randy asked me later if I could help him plan his date since what he had in mind was awful. Of course I said yes because the boy needed help but I _really_ didn't want to help him plan a date for another girl. But I did anyway because that's just who I am. I picked out his clothes and everything!

So Randy left and my dad and I are ready to play Yahtzee and order a pizza when Randy came _back_ and said that the girl he was planning a date for was me! He even offered to pay for my dad's pizza so he was cool about it. Then Randy took me to Grooves where he set up candles and a dinner table. The night was so perfect except that Leo ate our dinner and Randy was broke from paying for my dad's pizza so we didn't eat anything. But it was okay because we had the best kiss ever!

God, I'm so giddy! Tomorrow I'm going to leave my diary in the most obvious place possible because I actually _hope_ that Jackie reads it!

Mrs. Donna Pearson


	191. Spread Your Wings

Dear Diary,

Oh My God, Diary, I am so confused. I really, truly thought I was over Eric! How could I have been so stupid! And now I almost jeapordized what I have with Randy because of it.

Let me explain. Randy and I went to see Kramer vs. Kramer and the gang found out that they were dating, and they were totally cool with it. I'm so glad because I know they're Eric's friends too so I thought they would be mad but they weren't. They were totally happy for us! Until I screwed the whole thing up.

You see, Red and Kitty were making Eric's room into a sewing room so Kitty gave me back all of the letters and presents I ever gave Eric. Kitty still has some little fantasy that Eric will come home from Africa and we'll talk on the hood of the Vista Cruiser and then we'll get back together. I tried explaining to her that Eric and I are over for _good_ this time but she refuses to believe me. So I was sitting on the hood of the Vista Cruiser, looking through all of the stuff that I gave Eric and it suddenly hit me how much I miss him. I was stupid to think that I had gotten over him so fast. We were together for a long time, Diary. Hell, I almost _married_ him!

Randy came by when I was looking through the stuff and he started playing with one of Eric's light sabers, pretending to be Luke Skywalker and in my imagination, Eric was _there._ Randy looked so stupid playing with that thing, but with Eric it was always cute. I freaked out and pushed Randy off the car and told him that we should stop seeing each other, but we ended up getting back together when I explained to him that I was in a long relationship and I'll need time to heal, and he was okay with that.

Another person who was okay with me dating Randy was Red. I thought it was way cool of him to be so okay with it. His exact words were, 'You can do whatever the hell you want.' But Kitty wasn't so understanding. She caught Randy and I kissing in Eric's bedroom and she called me a two-timing whore.

I don't know what I'm going to do about that. It's not like I'm 100% over Eric. I still love him. I'll _always_ love him, but I need to move on with my life. Can't Kitty see that?

Donna Pinciotti


	192. Son and Daughter

Dear Diary,

Kitty and I patched things up. At first she was being a total bitch to me about Randy because she still has this dillusion that Eric and I are going to get back together when he comes home. Then she saw Randy and I kissing in the driveway and she told me that maybe Eric wouldn't have gone all the way to Africa if I had been a better girlfriend, and that really hurt. Like, a _lot._ I was hurt and angry, so I said that Eric moved to Africa to get away from her because she was smothering him and you should have seen the look on Kitty's face. Then we both stormed to our houses and that was the end of it.

Until I went over there to apologize, except Kitty refused to apologize for any mean things that she had said to me which was really starting to make me mad. Then we talked/yelled for a little while and Kitty admitted that she wasn't mad at me, she was mad at Eric for going to Africa and ruining everything. She said that he was supposed to marry me and we would have beautiful children and that's what was _supposed_ to happen. And that hurt even more than the other thing she said because I realized that she was right. That was what was supposed to happen. It's what I want to happen so, so, _so_ bad but Eric had to go ahead and ruin it just like he always ruins everything.

So that's how we made up, because we realized we were both mad at Eric, not at each other. I'm still seeing Randy, though, because I have to try to move on from Eric Forman. Speaking of Randy, he's taking me out to lunch so I have to go, Diary.

Donna


	193. Keep Yourself Alive

Dear Diary,

This has been the worst night ever. I was riding back from the local fair with Red, Kitty, Fez, Randy, Hyde, and Jackie when Fez was giving Kitty back her engagement ring (she took it off for a game) and Red hit a pot hole and the ring just flew out the window! Then Red took Kitty home and made the rest of us look for it in the woods, which was a total waste of time. I was totally bummed too, because I wanted to spend some alone time with Randy after we got back from the fair.

Randy and I even tried splitting up the group into pairs but Jackie _insisted_ on going with me. She said she didn't want to go with Hyde, but I don't see what the big deal is. She dated him for like, two years. Every time Randy and I would get alone time, Jackie and Hyde would come running in and spoil the mood. And then we realized that we lost Fez so Hyde and Randy went out to look for him.

Jackie was soo annoying, too! The entire time we were partners she kept bitching about Hyde not being gentlemanly, about how she couldn't believe she ever dated him, blah blah blah. I thought I was done hearing about their drama when they broke up! But the most humiliating part was when I went pee behind a bush and Hyde and Randy saw my bare ass. Jackie is the worst look out ever! And Hyde kept bringing it up and it made me want to punch him. But I suppose I should let him off the hook since he was still kind of drunk from the fair.

Well, I'm going to get in the shower and go to bed. Bye, Diary!

Donna Pearson


	194. My Fairy King

Dear Diary,

Wow, Diary, do I have a lot to tell you!

First of all, Hyde's stripper wife left him. Some old dude named Larry came to the basement saying he was looking for Sam, and it turned out it was her other husband. Sam married him before she married Hyde, so legally, she and Hyde aren't married. They talked it out and decided that they shouldn't be together so Sam left with Larry and that was the end of it. It's really quite depressing.

Second, Jackie made this list of the qualities she wants in a man because she's tired of being single and every single thing on her list matched with Fez. If you think about it, it sort of makes sense that they would end up together! But they're not together...yet. Fez has this girlfriend named Hilary and Jackie is totally in denial about it. It's actually sort of funny how freaked out the little midget is by this! I don't know why she's so upset, Fez is a great guy and if they ever dated, he would treat her like a princess. Better than Kelso or Hyde ever did.

I just realized that Jackie has dated every guy in the gang except for Eric. Huh. I'm so glad that I don't have to make hard decisions like that anymore, because I'm obviously meant to be with Randy. We have so much in common and we don't fight about the stupid little things. I think I'm gonna go call him now!

Donna P.


	195. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Dear Diary,

Jackie likes Fez! Jackie likes Fez! She _finally_ admitted it, Diary, and I actually took her to see a therapist. The same one that I went to see when my parents were going through their divorce. The entire time we were there, I tried to make Jackie look like a freak (to prove that she's not perfect, like she thinks) but then the therapist kept taking cheap shots at me! What does he have against me!

Anyway, he said that Jackie only likes Fez because he's unavailable, since she dated Kelso and Hyde, who were emotionally unavailable. At first it made total sense since Jackie had never paid attention to Fez before, and was always calling him names and stuff. But then she told me that Fez's girlfriend _dumped him_ and she still has feelings for him! God, this is so funny. I told her that if she likes Fez, she has to tell him and she agreed so I'll call her later and see how that went.

Oh yeah, and when Jackie and I were in the waiting room at the therapists' office, we saw Kitty there! And she kept blabbering about how she was pretty and special and stuff. It was so funny seeing the look on her face when she saw us there!

Another thing. Hyde and Randy found out that Jackie likes Fez and at first Hyde was being nice about it but then he started making fun of her. It was actually pretty funny. This entire _day_ has been hilarious!

Mrs. Donna Pearson


	196. We Will Rock You

Dear Diary,

I am dating a man-whore! Today, Hyde set up a disco-burning bonfire and I discovered that almost _every_ single girl there has dated Randy! I mean, I knew he was good-looking, but damn! I blindly threw a rock into a sea of girls and the one it hit has dated Randy, too!

I guess there's sort of a deeper meaning as to why I'm so mad at Randy for dating all those girls. The only guys I've ever dated are Eric and Casey. And now after seeing how many girls Randy's been out with, I'm starting to feel like our relationship doesn't mean anything to him. Like if we broke up, I'd be a tiny relationship that he remembered along with tons of other girls. I'm starting to feel like...I don't deserve him? No, not like that. Like he's out of my league.

I've never felt like that with a guy before. Is this how Eric used to feel all the time? Because it sucks. Feeling like you're not good enough for the person you love, or really care about, has got to be the worst feeling in the world. I should call Randy later and apologize.

Oh yeah, and Jackie took Fez with her to the bonfire to protest the burning of the disco records. She took him along in an effort to get with him or seduce him or something and when she thought he was telling her that he loved her, he was just trying to be a good friend. I'll call her later and see if she's okay.

Hot Donna


	197. Sheer Heart Attack

Dear Diary,

I feel so bad for Jackie. Have you ever noticed that she stuffs her face whenever she gets her heart broken? It's really not a very healthy habit.

Back to feeling bad for Jackie. Fez decided that he was done with one-night stands and that he was ready to be with just one woman, and Jackie was so excited because she thought that he meant her. But as you can probably guess, he didn't. So Jackie's all giddy and excited, only for Fez to show up in the basement with Crazy Caroline. How can he want to be with Caroline after all she's put him through? I mean, she's freakin' nuts.

Anyway, Jackie was so upset and she ate an entire large pizza. Who knew such a little girl could eat so much? So Jackie just called and told me that she kissed Fez, because she wanted him to know how she feels. And Caroline walked in right as they were kissing, and she beat the living crap out of Fez. After she left, Fez told Jackie that he didn't want to be her sloppy thirds and she said okay, and then went into her room to call me.

I just can't believe Fez turned Jackie Burkhart down. He's been lusting after her ever since he came to this country. I think Caroline must have severely damaged his brain while she was beating him!

Mrs. Randy Pearson


	198. Leaving Home Ain't Easy

Dear Diary,

Well, Diary, I have good news and bad news. Traditionally, I should start with the bad news so here it goes.

I broke up with Randy. You see, my dad got back from his vacation to Florida and he decided that he wants to move down there. Obviously, I freaked out because I don't want to move to Florida and leave behind all my friends and my boyfriend. So my dad told me I could stay here if I found another place to live and Randy offered to let me move in with him. At first I hesitated because we were already having some troubles in our relationship and everything just seemed so rushed, but I accepted because I have nowhere else to go. And I tried to make it work, Diary, I really did! But when I got there, everything just hit me all at once and I freaked out. I told Randy that I only moved in with him because I'm too scared to get going on my life, on my future and then we ended up breaking up because I realized that what we have...isn't what I want. I thought it was for so long, but it's just not.

Well, here's the good news now. In order to get started on my life, I'm going to college in Madison. I'm really doing this and I couldn't be more excited. I used to want to travel and see the world but once I actually had to start my life, I chickened out. I just couldn't go. I wanted to stay here where I felt comfortable and safe and where everything was familiar and I can't do that. Eric's in Africa and Kelso's in Chicago. I have to be the next one to move on! I have to.

Donna Pinciotti


	199. Love Of My Life

Dear Diary,

I have so much to tell you! First, Randy came by with a mix tape to try to convince me to give him another chance. And while it was sweet and I liked some of the songs, I know in my heart that Randy just isn't the one for me. I now realize that he was just a rebound guy from when I was hurting when Eric broke up with me. As horrible as that sounds, it's true.

Second, Fez and Jackie finally got together! Fez's best friend from back home, Andrew came for a visit and convinced Fez to move back to their home land but Jackie stopped him because she admitted that she wants to be his girlfriend. If you think about it, it's sort of romantic. I really hope they make it, because it sort of makes sense that they ended up together. They're perfect for each other, in their own weird way.

Third, Hyde quit the circle! He overdid it one time and then he totally flipped out and stopped using all together. It was really freaky-I heard he ate a vegetable! And Hyde was all clean and nicely dressed and Jackie even told me that he went for a jog. Sober Hyde is _so_ creepy! I'm sorry, but Steven Hyde cannot be sober. Ever. It's too weird. I can imagine him as an old man, smoking a joint and even that would look right! So Leo, Fez, and I had to step in and convince him to use again. Fez made him realize that he was just freaking out because his dad sold the business, but it turns out that W.B. gave Hyde the last Grooves store. Good for him, right?

Fourth, the Formans decided to move to Florida too. It's so weird having them show off the house, knowing some stranger is going to come by it. I almost don't want them to sell it. Oh, who am I kidding? I don't want them to sell it! It just won't be the same. I mean, what will become of the basement? The people who buy it probably won't even use it. They'll just let it waste away, and it's not meant for that! It's meant to be hung out in, or to be used as a "batcave", like Eric used to say. What makes me the most sad is that the people who buy it won't know how much that basement meant to us all these years. They'll probably just use it for storage and that's it. How sad is that?

And now, for the last and most important thing. Kitty got a call saying that Eric is coming home on New Years Eve, and now everyone thinks that I won't leave for college now. But I have to admit, I _am_ a little excited to see him. I know I told everyone that we won't get back together, but now I don't know. I just don't know.

Donna


	200. That '70s Finale

**"What a long, strange trip it's been...in Forman's basement." Aah, I remember writing the diary entry for that episode. As you know, I always watch the episode before I write the chapter, and you guys don't know how many times I cried watching the finale. I'm really going to miss this story because I love the show so much. I hope you guys had as much reading as I did writing and it really has been a lot of fun.**

**Love, Rachel**

Dear Diary,

Happy New Years, Diary. The 70's are officially over. And you know what? This is the last page in my diary. I'm flipping through you right now, looking back on all the memories. Like the very first page when Eric stole the beers from his parents' party and took the Vista Cruiser out of town for the concert in sophomore year. Wow, it's been so long.

During the New Years party, Kitty gave this really heartwarming speech about how much she loved every single one of us and it made me realize how much I love my friends. How much I love Jackie's comments about my big feet, Fez hiding in my closet, Kelso falling off the water tower and glueing himself to things, Hyde talking about the car that runs on water, and Eric's Star Wars obsession. I never realized how much I love _them_ in general. These guys...they're my family and in my heart, I'll never forget them. They'll always be my best friends.

The Formans decided not to move to Florida, which I couldn't be more happy about. I need a basement to go to, a house to hide away at, with people who I love. Growing up, I always wanted to get out of Point Place but now I don't want to leave.

Eric came home. Later than usual, because he missed his flight, but he still got here. I was sitting on the hood of the Vista Cruiser, thinking about all the memories that Eric and I have created, everything that we've shared, and all of our history together when he showed up and I realized how much I still love him. We talked and I ended up kissing him, and it couldn't have felt more right.

We'll make it this time. I just know it.

Donna Forman


End file.
